Come Away With Me
by IDontKnowYourSignal
Summary: Love is everywhere. Often, it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there. If you look for it, you'll find that love actually is all around. But sometimes, it requires a little Christmas magic…
1. Chapter 1

**Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a lightbulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on**

 **Like the desert waiting for the rain**  
 **Like a school kid waiting for the spring**  
 **I'm just sitting here waiting for you**  
 **To come on home and turn me on**

 **My poor heart, it's been so dark**  
 **Since you've been gone**  
 **After all, you're the one who turns me off**  
 **You're the only one who can turn me back on**

 **My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune**  
 **My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes**  
 **I'm just sitting here waiting for you**  
 **To come on home and turn me on**  
 **Turn me on**

 **"** **Turn Me On" Norah Jones, "Come Away With Me" (2002)**

Reluctantly removing his gloved hands from his pockets, Georg turned up the collar of his woollen overcoat against the wild, winter wind. It was impossible for the cashmere scarf around his neck to keep out the biting chill blowing down off the Alps and along the streets of Salzburg. It was already dark. The night had closed in early. Early, even for this time of year.

Letting out a sigh, his warm breath created a cloud of vapour as it hit the freezing air, only to disappear quickly on the strong wind. He knew he should be making his way back to the café. He'd left the children there drinking hot chocolates and devouring slices of warm apple strudel. It must have been twenty minutes ago. But he knew they'd happily sit there a little longer, amusing themselves amongst the warmth and pastries. Warming themselves in front of the roaring open fire. Liesl and Friedrich would be keeping an eye on the younger ones, so he knew he didn't need to worry. No, he didn't have to rush back just yet.

Despite the chill, he was happy to take his time. He was happy to just drift along the streets. Although the afternoon had quickly turned into the early evening, the streets were still filled with last minute shoppers and families enjoying the Christmas atmosphere. It seemed that the only people rushing along the footpath were the city workers, who seemed intent on getting home and out of the cold. The first snow flurries of the season were yet to arrive. They were unseasonably late this year. But the chill in the wind was a sign that they wouldn't be too far away. He smiled. With only a few days to go, the children may get to enjoy a white Christmas.

He knew this Christmas would be different to others past. He couldn't promise it would be like old times, but he would try to make it as special for the children as possible. He smiled as he thought of Agathe, how she would immerse herself in all the Christmas preparations. The villa would be transformed with decorations. Some made by the children, but many handed down through the families. On the first day of Advent, he'd take the children out to the woods to select the best fir they could find. With the help of the gardener, they would bring the tree home and stand it in the salon, where Agathe and the children would spend hours decorating it from top to bottom.

He smiled wistfully. Agathe took as much delight in dressing the tree as any of the children. He could still hear her begging him to straighten the angel. She couldn't reach, so it was his job to place the angel at the top of the tree. Just to tease her, he would always make sure it was crooked. He couldn't resist. It would drive her crazy! His reward was having her begging him to behave. _God, she was so adorable!_ It was the same every year. Well, it had been, he thought sadly.

The past four years, he'd sent the children to Agathe's parents for Christmas while he stayed at the villa. In a fit of rage and despair, he'd made sure all the decorations were locked away in the attic, along with every other happy memory. Meanwhile, the children, the reminders of his failings as a parent, were sent a safe distance away. Leaving him alone at Christmas to sit out the pain and sorrow on his own.

Pushing away thoughts of Christmases past, he told himself that this year would be different. Before winter set in, as the summer had been drawing to an end, he'd hoped that Maria would stay. But, true to her word, she'd only returned to the villa long enough for a new governess to be found. Of course, governess number thirteen was never going to work out. How could she be expected to replace Maria? It had seemed ridiculous at the time. It had been futile to even pretend.

For a short while, he'd hoped his feelings for Elsa would grow into something more. God knows, he'd tried. But in the end, he couldn't continue. He'd been dishonest and unfair to Elsa over most of the summer, so had ended their engagement soon after Maria had returned to the Abbey for a final time.

Squaring his shoulders against the cold, he knew this year it was different. Over the summer, Maria had helped him face the memories head on. Because of her, he'd confronted most of the pain. He now looked at his children differently. Like he used to. With love. Without any of the resentment, shame and self-loathing. He appreciated the constant reminders of Agathe – Liesl's blue eyes, Friedrich and Louisa's blonde hair, Kurt's cheekiness and infectious laugh, Brigitta's wise observations and love of books, Marta's sweetness and Gretl's determination. When Maria had finally opened his eyes, he appreciated seeing so much of Agathe in the children. Maria had shown him how they could help ease the burden of his loss. They gave him comfort and strength.

Yes, after a summer of reconnecting with the children, this Christmas would be different. The best fir had been chosen, and was now standing in the salon, laden with the decorations they'd retrieved from the attic. Crowded underneath the tree were presents wrapped in brown paper and tied with colourful ribbons and bows. He knew that this Christmas wouldn't compare to any of Agathe's from the past, but at least they would be together as a family. He knew Agathe would be looking down on him this year smiling. He wouldn't have to feel the burden of her disappointment this time.

Of course, none of the credit was his. Left to him, this Christmas would have been no different to last year. Or the year before that. No, all the credit belonged to Maria. He wished things had turned out differently. He still wasn't certain why she'd left. He still found himself wondering what might have been. And still he hadn't been able to let her go. He often wondered if he ever could. Even now, he still lay awake at night, begging himself to forget her. To stop the endless longing. But it was impossible when she still had hold of his heart.

Realising where he was, he turned away from the bookstore's Christmas window. He hadn't even realised that his walk had led him here. He'd been staring in the window for the past five minutes. Lost in his own thoughts. Surely he'd have got over these ridiculous feelings by now. Surely he'd be able to move on one day.

Straightening his hat against the wind and pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his coat he turned down the laneway that ran alongside the bookshop. These past months, he'd spent too much time reminiscing about the summer. When in Salzburg, he always found himself retracing the same well-worn path. A path where new memories had been made over the summer with Maria. The beautiful woman with the gorgeous blue eyes and adorable smile who'd somehow stolen his heart. Sighing, he knew it was time to turn around. It was time to collect the children and take them home.

As he made his way further along the lane, heading back towards one of the main streets, the sound of distant carollers gradually grew clearer. He started humming the familiar tune along with them.

 _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, so tender and mild.  
Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace..._

As he was reaching the end of the lane, he stopped in his tracks. Holding his breath. Straining to hear. Surely, he was mistaken? It couldn't be. _God, he really was going mad!_ How many times had his head turned on a laugh? How many times had the sweet scent of gardenia pulled him up? He'd lost count of the times he thought he'd caught a glimpse in the crowd. But that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere…

 _Silent night, holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing "Alleluia…"_

His heart was pounding. Before he even realised, his feet started moving. He had to find the choir! But now, there was only one voice among the many that he could hear. Every other voice had fallen away. They'd disappeared. Just like the crowd in the street. He was walking faster now. There was only one thought in his mind. He was focused on just one thing. Only one thing mattered. _God, he had to find her!_

He was at the end of the laneway now. He stopped. Turning one way, then the other. The carol was being carried along by the wind. It was hard to know where the choir would be. Standing in the middle of the footpath, he was unaware of anyone else. He didn't see the frowns. He didn't realise that people were having to walk around him. That they were almost bumping into him.

Deciding to turn left, he walked quickly along the footpath. Picking up pace, he moved around the crowd, who were content to walk along at a frustratingly leisurely pace. He cursed under his breath as he nearly careered into a woman stepping out from one of the shops onto the footpath in front of him. She was carrying an armful of parcels, which she tried valiantly to hold onto. Normally he would stop to apologise, to help. But there was no time for that. His heart was racing. He was certain he was going in the right direction. He was running now. As the last verse began, he knew he was getting closer. _God, he needed to find her_.

 _Silent night, holy night._

He'd reached an intersection. Stopping he looked left. Disappointed, he turned right. His breath caught in his throat. There they were. He'd found them on the other side of the street in front of the church.

 _Son of God, love's pure light._

Crossing the street with the rest of the crowd, he stopped outside the steps of St Blasius. He was almost too scared to turn in case it was another false alarm. Another cruel trick his mind was playing on him. He couldn't bear to be disappointed again. But he had to know for sure.

 _Radiant beams from thy holy face with the dawn of redeeming grace._

Turning slowly as the choir sang the last lines of the carol, dreading not seeing her there, he searched the faces among the group. They were lined along the steps at the front of the church. _Oh God, there she was!_ Moving to stand in front of her, behind a young family, he could feel his pulse racing. Removing his hat, he tried to smooth his hair in the strong wind. She was just as he remembered. Just as adorable. She was reading from her hymn book, her cheeks flushed from the cold. _God, she was breathtaking._

 _Jesus Lord at thy birth,_

As Maria began the closing line of her favourite carol, she glanced up from her hymn book. The crowd was starting to thin out. It had grown so much colder over the half hour they'd been standing on the steps of St Blasius singing to the crowds of shoppers and families out enjoying the city's Christmas lights and decorations. It was their final carol tonight, and she was looking forward to going back inside, out of the biting wind. Just as she opened her mouth to sing the final words, her eyes found his...

 _Jesus Lord at thy birth._

Her breath caught, making it impossible to sing. All she could do was stare at him. She was still holding her breath. She didn't move in case it was a dream. As she held onto his eyes, she could see they were filled with questions and uncertainty. But there was hope as well. It was like a dream. Everything else around her suddenly fell away. There were no shoppers, no other people on the street. The Christmas lights blurred. Even the cold air that had been making her wish she was inside only minutes earlier, suddenly seemed warm.

Nodding and accepting the thanks of the appreciative crowd, the other choir members were already turning towards the door of the church, eager to seek some shelter and warmth inside. But Maria hadn't moved. She was scared she was dreaming. After all she'd dreamed of seeing him again so many times before. Frightened that if she moved suddenly, she'd wake up and realise that none of this was real, she held herself tight.

She felt someone touch her elbow, asking if she was coming inside. Without turning away, still held by the intensity of his eyes, she mumbled something about joining them shortly. And then he smiled at her. That half grin of his. The one that made his eyes sparkle and dance, and her heart skip a beat.

Unable to break his gaze, she somehow managed to negotiate the five steps down to the footpath. She hadn't even looked down to make sure she didn't trip on the old, worn stones. Her feet felt like they were floating. All that mattered was getting closer to him. She needed to reduce the distance between them before he slipped away. Before she found that it was all her imagination. Again. Oh my, what was he doing here? What would she say to him after all this time? She reminded herself that it had really only been a few months. It felt so much longer.

"Fraulein," dipping his head, her name rolled off his tongue as she came down the last of the steps and stood in front of him. He wanted to say so much. But as usual, around this woman, he could barely find his voice. His mind had become a mass of muddled thoughts. So many things were racing through his mind. Everything that he should have said, but hadn't. Everything that he'd needed to tell her, but didn't. _God, why couldn't he think clearly?_

"Captain," Maria smiled back at him. She wasn't sure what to say after all this time. After all, everything had become so strained and awkward by the time she'd finally left villa.

"You look well," he managed, kicking himself that he had to resort to small talk while he tried to clear his mind. Trying desperately to sort through his thoughts, it struck him that she wasn't wearing her habit. Instead, she was wearing a thin coat over a traditional dress. What did it mean, he wondered? Was she still a postulant? His heart leapt at the thought. "How is everything at the Abbey?"

"Oh, Captain," she smiled as she recalled how often he'd questioned her suitability for a life of vocation. "I'm no longer at the Abbey."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that..." he held himself tight, trying to hide his excitement. Joining the convent had been her dream for so long. He knew that she'd be disappointed that things had turned out differently. But so often he'd found himself thinking that Max would be more suited to the life of a cloistered nun than Maria. He couldn't help a smile escaping at the thought. At the possibility.

"Yes, well, I think the Reverend Mother knew all along," Maria said quietly, as if sharing a well kept secret. "It just took me a little longer than everyone else to realise," she let out a nervous laugh.

"Fraulein, I just assumed when I didn't see you around town that you were still at the Abbey," it had saddened him to think of Maria locked behind the walls of Nonnberg. He'd been resentful of God for taking her away from him. Especially after discovering what a vibrant, free spirit she was. "So, what are you doing now?" he asked tentatively, holding his breath, all his hopes hanging on her response.

"I felt a little lost for a while, to be honest…" she looked away.

Flexing his fingers, Georg just wanted to pull her into his arms. _God, how he wanted to tell her that she'd never have to feel lost again._ To tell her that he was here now. And now that he'd found her again, he would never let her go. She'd never again feel alone or lost. He felt his heart soar at the thought. But he resisted the temptation, knowing that he needed to hear her first. He still had to let her finish. He still didn't know what she was doing here.

"After a few weeks, the Reverend Mother arranged for me to travel to Tyrol to help teach at one of the schools," she told him. "I've come back to Salzburg with one of the other teachers. Hannah's parents live here, and...well...I had nowhere else, you see," she looked away, hoping he hadn't seen the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Fraulein," Georg reached down to catch her hand in his, unable to resist any longer. He had her now. He would never let go of her again. "Your hands are so cold!" Shocked, he looked down, realising she wasn't wearing any gloves or mittens. Unbuttoning his black overcoat, he took the scarf from around his neck and tenderly wrapped it around her. His breath caught as his fingers brushed her neck.

Taking off his black, kid gloves and stuffing them in his coat pocket, he reached down for both of her hands and wrapped them in his much larger ones. Pulling them gently towards him, he rubbed them and blew on them to warm them in the freezing air. Happy that they were warmer, he clutched them to his chest, covering them with his own, unable to resist the feeling of her skin against his. _God, any excuse just to touch her._

"How are the children?" Maria asked softly, looking up at him as she forced herself to ignore the warmth from the Captain's hands that was making its way down her arms.

"They're good," he broke out into a smile at the mention of the children. "They miss you terribly. Even now," he added. "We've been out shopping. But they're warming themselves at one of the cafes down the road."

"And the Baroness? How is she?" Maria asked tentatively, forcing herself to ask out of politeness.

"The Baroness…?" Georg asked, confused. Oh God, she hadn't heard. She didn't know. "There is no Baroness."

"I...I don't understand," Maria frowned at him.

"Well, we called off our engagement, you see," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she responded automatically without thinking, her mind suddenly racing with the news. He didn't marry Baroness Schraeder after all? They were engaged when she'd left. She'd just assumed they would be married by now.

"You are?" he asked a little too quickly. He was even more confused. His mind drifted to the days after Maria returned to the villa. She'd been so withdrawn, so sad. Had she really wanted him to marry Elsa?

"What...?" too lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard what he'd said. She was still coming to terms with the news that he wasn't married. The Captain wasn't married. There was no Baroness. It was all she could think about.

"Maria…" Georg whispered her name, trying to catch her attention. She looked up at him, "How could I marry someone when I'm in love with someone else?" he asked her. He had no idea if she shared his feelings, but he'd be damned if he'd let her go this time without telling her. Still holding her hands against his chest, he squeezed them, silently begging her not to pull away. He didn't think he could watch her walk away from him again. Holding his breath, he waited, searching her for a reaction. It seemed like an eternity. He waited. All hope suspended. He prayed that she wouldn't pull away. He hoped that he hadn't frightened her. But eventually, slowly, he watched her eyes widen as she realised what he was saying.

Finally, he felt her squeeze his hands and watched as the smallest smile tugged at her lips.

He let go of one of her hands and brought his hand up to gently cup her cheek. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. It matched his racing pulse. After all this time, she knew how he felt. Finally. And she was still standing here in front of him. She hadn't run. He needed to kiss her. He couldn't wait a moment longer. He'd waited far too long already. All he could think was that he was about to kiss Maria. To feel her gorgeous lips under his. Finally. _Oh God, and this time, he wasn't dreaming._

"Maria…" It was a plea. A desperate admission. The past months had been torture. Now, he just needed her.

The air around them was growing heavy and heated with a heady mix of anticipation and a desperate, burning need. Heavy with expectation and realisation. Heavy with the ache of being separated for too long. Heavy with a desire that had been denied for too long. A desire and hunger that could no longer be ignored. They'd both fought it for too long. They'd tried to act indifferent. Tried to pretend it wasn't there. But now it was impossible to bury their feelings. Especially now that they were both free. Especially after enduring the pain and heartache of the past months alone. Long months that had felt empty and hollow. Months where they'd both ached for each other.

Looking down at her lips, Georg watched her part them slightly. It may have been his imagination, but he was sure that her breathing was coming a little faster now. It was shallow and her chest was rising and falling more rapidly. _Oh God, she felt it too!_

Bending down, he gently brought his lips to hers. Trying not to overwhelm her, remembering to hold himself in check, he kissed her softly. It was chaste. It was as sweet as he'd imagined. Despite letting his lips linger on hers, clinging to her a little longer than necessary, it was over much too soon. _God, he felt like his heart was going to burst._ The relief of finally holding her in his arms was almost overwhelming.

As she felt him pull back, Maria's eyes remained closed. She didn't want to open them to find out that this was all a dream. She couldn't bear waking up to find that the Captain wasn't standing in front of her. That he hadn't just kissed her. That she wasn't really surrounded in his familiar musky scent. It would be too much. She may not have opened her eyes, but she couldn't stop a smile escaping onto her lips.

"Is this really happening?" she barely whispered.

"Maria," Georg reached down and lifted her chin up, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. "I love you." The words were tumbling out before he could even try to stop them. Before he could even stop to think whether she might feel the same. But he didn't care. It was too late to hold back. He needed her to know. He couldn't let her walk away again without telling her. He'd made that mistake before. He'd be damned if he'd let her go again.

A wide smile spread across Maria's face. He loved her! It was all she needed to know! Nothing else mattered! But before she could even stop to think, before she could even draw breath, his lips were on hers again. But this time, it wasn't a chaste, gentle kiss. This time she could feel all the passion and desperation that had been building over the past months. She'd been feeling it too! She'd felt it all summer, and neither time nor distance had eased her aching need. As he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, she took hold of the lapels of his overcoat in both her hands and clung onto him as his coat fell around her, enveloping her in his strength, comfort and warmth.

Georg had told himself that he would take things slowly. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't get carried away. But before he could even stop to wonder where all his resolve had gone, he'd bent down to capture Maria's lips with his again. His arm was around her waist, desperately pulling her against him. The last time he'd felt her body against his, they'd danced the Laendler at the party. He realised now how much his body had been aching to feel hers again.

From that night, he'd committed the imprint of her body against his to memory. Driven by a desperate need, he pulled her closer still. How many times had he imagined her against him? How many times had he dreamed of her body moving against his? Moving underneath his. Moving to their own delicious rhythm, searching for an exquisite release. The relief of feeling her in his arms now was almost overwhelming.

Just as he was about to pull away, he felt Maria's hand reaching up and gently touching his neck. He could feel her reaching to rake her hand through his hair. _Oh God, he was losing the last shred of control._ Now she was grabbing handfuls of his hair. Nothing was going to stop him now. He'd waited too long for this moment.

Oblivious to the crowds around them, unaware that people were now staring and shaking their heads, he opened his mouth against hers. He needed to taste her, to discover if she was as sweet as he'd imagined. As she opened her mouth to his, his tongue found hers. Rather than pull back, she matched his hunger with a desperation of her own. He may not have been aware of the crowd around them, but he was committing every moan, every sigh of Maria's to memory. There was no stopping him now. He knew he needed her. All summer, he'd wanted her. Only now could he admit how much.

As much as it was a relief to finally hold her in his arms again, he knew it wouldn't be enough. He needed to feel her skin against his. He needed to see all of her. To touch every inch of her. To discover every freckle, learn the story behind every little scar. To explore her. _God, the passion that would be unleashed._ He could already feel it burning.

But he needed to check himself. Reluctantly lifting his lips from hers, he realised how ragged his breathing was. He smiled at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was as shallow as his. The rapid rise and fall of her chest was making it hard to think about anything other than how much he wanted her. How much there was to discover. Looking back up at her, his breath caught. Her eyes, normally clear blue, were almost black with desire. _Oh God, she was such a temptation._

"Maria..." he managed to say as he still tried to catch his breath.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to try to answer, a stray white flake floated down and rested on her cheek. "Oh!" she gasped, looking up toward the sky. Against the street lights, she could see more flakes starting to fall. "How beautiful," she murmured breathlessly, looking back at the Captain.

Smiling broadly, unable to hide his delight, Georg grabbed hold of Maria's hand. "Come with me," he whispered as he pulled her along the street.

"Where are we going?" Maria laughed as she struggled to keep up with him, the snow starting to fall steadily as they hurried along the street.

Turning back to grin at her, Georg led her down the next laneway and into the sheltered alcove of a shop, which seemed to have closed its door earlier in the evening.

Before she could stop to think, Maria was being pulled into his arms. Smiling up at him, her eyes bright, she tried to catch her breath. Rushing along the street, with the cold air hitting her lungs had left her breathless. But she knew it was not the only reason. His kisses had left her out of breath and giddy. Oh, how she wanted him to kiss her again.

"Maria, I've missed you so much…" Georg whispered, suddenly serious, as he bent down to kiss her again. He told himself that he would only steal a quick kiss. After all, there was still so much to talk about. There were so many things he needed to tell her. But as his lips touched hers, he knew that trying to stop now would be impossible. Her lips clung to his, and before he could even think, he was opening his mouth against hers. _God, he just needed another taste._

As he swallowed her sighs and moans, she felt him grabbing her waist, turning her around and pushing her gently back against the shop's door. As he pressed the length of his body against hers, it was almost more than she could bear.

Trying to remind himself that he wasn't going to get carried away, Georg knew that he should be making his way back to the café. But he couldn't stop now. He'd only just found her. His body had been aching for her touch since her first day at the villa. His heart had been breaking since she left. Pulling his scarf away from her neck, he leant down and trailed kisses from her lips, across her jaw until he found a thundering pulse at the base of her neck. _God, her scent was such a delightful distraction._ Her hands were in his hair now. She was raking her hands through his hair, as he traced her pulse with his kisses. _Oh, God, he needed to stop_.

But it was impossible. She was bringing him undone without even trying. He was like a man possessed. "I need you…" he whispered into her ear, unable to hide the desperation of the past months when he'd been haunted by the thought that he'd lost her forever. Capturing her earlobe in his mouth, she moaned against him as she grabbed handfuls of his jacket under his coat and held him to her.

Suddenly, Georg was aware of a noisy group of revellers making their way along the laneway towards them. Pulling back from Maria, he was mindful that he'd been kissing her in the doorway of a shop on a street in Salzburg. How had he let himself get so carried away? She deserved better than this. But he wasn't going to apologise for losing himself in her. He wouldn't apologise for his hunger.

Brushing her flushed cheek with the back of his hand, he smiled down at her as the revellers passed by, barely paying them any attention.

"Maria, the children…" he started as he tried to draw air back into his lungs.

"I know," she replied between deep breaths. "You need to go. I understand," she added quietly, looking away before he could catch the sadness in her eyes.

"I can't leave you here. I want you to come with me," he said a little too quickly, his desperation making it sound less like a plea, more like a command. "Please, come with me?" he asked softly, remembering himself.

Now that he'd found her again, he knew there could be no letting her go. And the possibility that one day she would be his, his alone, his in every sense, was exhilarating. He needed her. He'd wanted her since the first day he set eyes upon her in the ballroom, curtsying to an invisible dance partner.

"Maria, come with me."

 **Please forgive me for indulging in a little Christmas story full of sugary fluff! I've shamelessly channelled the magic and romance of Love Actually, where anything's possible, just because it's Christmas.**

 **I wrote this for a dear friend - you know who you are, and I did try to warn you! Merry Christmas!**

 **Wishing everyone a wonderful Christmas and New Year!**

 **As usual, I own nothing, just had a little lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song**

 **Come away with me on a bus**  
 **Come away where they can't tempt us**  
 **With their lies**

 **I want to walk with you**  
 **On a cloudy day**  
 **In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high**  
 **So won't you try to come**

 **Come away with me and we'll kiss**  
 **On a mountaintop**  
 **Come away with me**  
 **And I'll never stop loving you**

 **And I want to wake up with the rain**  
 **Falling on a tin roof**  
 **While I'm safe there in your arms**  
 **So all I ask is for you**  
 **To come away with me in the night**  
 **Come away with me**

 **"** **Come Away With Me" Norah Jones, "Come Away With Me" (2002)**

Georg sat at the head of the table smiling at the children's excitement unfolding around him. The noise had been getting louder as breakfast was coming to an end. So far, he'd somehow managed to keep them away from the presents under the tree, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer. The younger children had been up early. Even earlier than usual. The older children hadn't been far behind. Not once they'd been woken by all the commotion. Shortly after, when he'd joined them, it was still be barely daylight. He smiled. It hardly mattered. He hadn't been able to sleep anyway.

Looking at the empty place down the opposite end of table, he could feel the anticipation growing. He'd only managed a few hours of restless sleep at best. Since the summer, he'd found that his nights would often be interrupted. He'd wake to find his dreams being invaded in the most delightful way. But these past nights, it had been impossible. Haunted by images of blue eyes, sensual lips and the sound of soft moans filling his head. Glancing at his watch, he realised it had only been a few minutes since he'd last checked.

He was grateful that the children had been so excited leading up to Christmas. He was surprised that none of his daughters had noticed that things were amiss. He'd expected them to notice that he'd come adrift these past days. Surely Liesl or Brigitta should have said something by now.

Like some love sick youth, Maria had left him pining for more. So much more. She'd left him completely distracted. These past days, it had been impossible to concentrate on anything but her. He'd barely eaten. Those stolen moments on the street were all he could think of. He should be exhausted from the disturbed sleep, but his body was burning at the thought of seeing her again. His mind was humming at the possibilities. He kept telling himself he was being ridiculous. _God, he was too old for this!_

He'd found that unless he was thinking of her, he couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a few moments…

"Father, can we open our presents now?" Marta was sitting beside him, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes, sweetheart," he replied, reaching across to brush her cheek. He wondered how long she'd been trying to get his attention. It could have been a few seconds. It may have been minutes. "Kurt hasn't finished yet," he cast his eyes to his youngest son, who would spend all day at the breakfast table if he was allowed. He was thankful for the excuse to stay at the table. Even if it was flimsy. But then, he was happy to stay lost in his own thoughts, alone with Maria, for a little longer.

He smiled. He should have known she'd be late. Even arranging for a driver to pick her up couldn't guarantee that she'd be on time. But an hour ago, the snow had started falling steadily, so he knew it would be a slow drive along the country roads. _Oh, God!_ He hoped she was still on her way. Surely, the driver hadn't decided that it was too dangerous. Before even realising, Georg started drumming his fingers on his thigh under the table. He hadn't considered that she might not join them. Damn snow, he cursed to himself.

Trying to push this new possibility from his mind, he told himself that it really hadn't been snowing that much. It wasn't like it had snowed over the past days. There wouldn't be drifts across the roads, for heaven's sake. Holding himself tight, he was trying to convince himself. Trying not to panic. Anyway, he was paying the driver a handsome sum to make the journey to the villa on Christmas day, of course the man wouldn't be scared off by a little snow.

Convincing himself that he was worrying for no reason, that she would be arriving any moment, he could feel his excitement building again. He smiled, he was no better than the children looking forward to Christmas. The anticipation was overwhelming. He'd barely touched the plate of food in front of him. He'd been too busy telling himself to breathe deeply, to remain calm. But it wasn't working. His pulse was still racing. He was certain that if it wasn't for the din around the table, he'd be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. _God, they all would!_ Every nerve ending seemed to be on edge, tingling with expectation, waiting for Maria to arrive.

He looked around the table at the children. He could already picture their excitement when she walked through the door to surprise them. Maria returning to their lives! It had been unthinkable only a handful of days ago. But he'd stumbled across her the other night, and everything had changed.

That evening, when their paths had crossed, it had been getting late and had started snowing. Needing to get the children home while the snow was still light, he'd walked Maria back to St Blasius. Reluctantly he'd said goodbye to her on the steps, then watched and waited until she was safely inside. As she'd turned to look back for the third and last time, smiling at him and giving him a little wave, his heart had done a cart wheel right there and then on the footpath. _God, he'd known that he'd needed her._ But he hadn't realised how much until he set eyes on her again. Until he felt her touch. Until he tasted her. Until he knew that she needed him just as desperately.

It hadn't taken any effort to convince Maria to spend Christmas at the villa. They'd both decided to surprise the children. It would be the best Christmas present for the children. Far better than anything he could have bought from the shops in Salzburg.

But then, he couldn't think of a better gift for himself. He smiled, as he imagined unwrapping his present. The ways he could slowly, seductively unwrap Maria, gradually revealing his perfect gift. Clearing his throat, he realised the dangerous direction his stray thoughts had taken him. Heaven help him! He really needed to control this thing. After all, he was sitting at the breakfast table with the children for God's sake. He smiled awkwardly at Brigitta. Had she picked up on something? She certainly was giving him an odd look.

All the staff had left yesterday afternoon to spend Christmas with their families. They wouldn't return for another two days. He'd arranged for Maria to spend the whole day with them at the villa. The driver would return later in the day to take her back to Salzburg. His heart soared, thinking of a day with Maria. They'd hardly had a chance to talk the other evening. He smiled, they'd been preoccupied. He'd been too busy kissing her, and there really hadn't been time to stop and talk. But it had hardly been his fault. _God, she was such a temptation_.

Just as he was about to check his watch again, he heard the click of the front door. Holding himself tight, he clutched the edge of the table, resisting the urge to race from the dining room to gather her into his arms and continue what they'd begun the other night. Glancing at the children, he smiled. They were too caught up in their own excitement. They hadn't heard the familiar footsteps making their way down the stairs from the front door and across the foyer above the din. His heart was beating wildly now. She'd almost reached the doorway to the dining room. She was only a few steps away.

Just as the footsteps came to a stop behind him, Brigitta looked up and let out a squeal. Everyone around the table stopped suddenly to see what had her attention. The rest of the children followed her eyes and turned towards the doorway.

"Fraulein Maria!" Brigitta was pushing her chair away from the table and leaping to her feet in one swift motion.

Before Georg could move, the children were all on their feet, squealing and yelling as they raced towards the doorway.

He heard Maria drop her guitar case before he had a chance to turn around. Pushing his chair from the table, he got to his feet, reminding himself to remain calm. Despite his heart beating madly, he was trying to appear nonchalant and unaffected. It was taking all his strength. He couldn't allow himself to get carried away. Not in front of the children. They needed to work things out before revealing too much to the children.

Turning, he watched on as they surrounded Maria. They wanted to hug her and get her attention all at once. Wanting to tell her what they'd been doing since she went away, all talking over each other and making it impossible to make any sense of all the commotion. His breath caught as he watched her take the time to hug and kiss each one. She bent down to listen to a story from each, to make them all feel special and loved. He knew then what a remarkable woman she was. How could any woman love his children more? But then, he reminded himself, she'd loved them when he couldn't.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she straightened up and looked across the top of the children to him. He realised he still had hold of the back of his chair. He'd needed something to ground him. He was holding it so tight, he knew his knuckles must be white. And now that she was looking at him, he could feel the air being knocked out of his lungs. _God, she was breathtaking!_

"Merry Christmas, Fraulein," he murmured with an exaggerated nod and a grin.

"Merry Christmas, Captain," Maria replied, a little breathless, her smile matching the spark in his eyes. She knew how excited she was to see the children, but all the way in the car, the hammering of her heart was all because of him.

The past days had been so hard. Knowing that he loved her, that it wasn't just her who'd felt something over the summer. It had almost been too much. Saying goodbye to him on the steps of St Blasius had been agony. Being apart from him had been torture. After being held in his arms, feeling his hot breath against her as he whispered her name, telling her how much he needed her. But that hadn't been the worst of it. Discovering how his desperate kisses could bring her undone, completely turn her inside out, had left her needing more. It had been difficult to think about anything else. And now that she was standing here in front of him, everything from that evening, their stolen moments on the street, were flooding back. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

By now, her eyes were brimming with tears of pure joy. She couldn't have imagined how much she'd missed the children. But she knew only too well how much she'd been missing their father. Being back at the villa with all of them, especially on Christmas day, was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Children, it's time to unwrap the presents," Georg declared, suddenly aware that the children had been looking from him to Maria, waiting for one of them to speak. _God, how long had they been standing here lost in each other?_ Squeals and yells of delight followed the children as they raced out of the dining room towards the salon.

"How have you been, Maria?" Georg asked softly, quickly reducing the distance between them. Without breaking away from her gaze, he reached down instinctively, taking hold of one of her hands and running his thumb tenderly across her knuckles.

"I've missed you, Georg," it was a tortured whisper. Still finding it a little strange using his first name, she hadn't meant to blurt out how difficult she'd found the past days. After all, it had only been a few days. It was nothing compared to the months beforehand. But she'd been missing him desperately. It was pointless pretending. Impossible to hide.

Reaching up and cupping her cheek, Georg ran his thumb along her jawline. "I know," he whispered. "You're here now, that's all that matters…" Unable to wait any longer, he bent down to capture her mouth with his. He didn't hold back. It would be impossible to even try after the torment of the past days. Letting go of her hand, he pulled her around the waist so that she was flush against him. He needed her to know that he'd missed her too. He'd craved her touch since their last kiss on the steps of the church, as the snow fell around them. His body had been aching for hers. He needed her to know that instead of satisfying his hunger, their kisses the other night had only increased his longing. Had driven him mad with need. As if answering his call, letting him know that she'd felt the same maddening need, her tongue found his first. He realised he was in danger of losing himself completely.

"Oh, Maria…" Georg wasn't even certain Maria could hear him, his words swallowed by their desperate kisses. His hand was in her hair now, her stifled moan driving him on…

But it was over all too soon, as the sound of Louisa and Kurt arguing in the distance finally reached them. Reluctantly letting go of her, he pulled back and straightened her hair, giving her a sheepish grin.

"We'd better break this up before it gets out of hand," he tried to catch his breath as he rested his forehead against hers. Sneaking one last chaste kiss on her lips, he let her go.

"Louisa, Kurt!" he called out, bringing the argument to an abrupt end as he placed his hand on Maria's lower back, leading her towards the salon.

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg sat on the edge of the chair. His chin balanced on his clasped hands, as his elbows rested on the table in the corner of the kitchen. He'd expected complete chaos. But he had to admit that everything seemed to be going rather smoothly. Who would have thought? As if reading his thoughts, Maria looked across to him, a triumphant glint in her eye. He smiled and gave her a wink. _God, was there nothing this amazing woman could do?_ She could even make organising his children to cook Christmas dinner look effortless.

It had been well after midday when they finally started. After opening their presents and covering the floor of the salon with wrapping paper and gifts amongst the excited squeals, laughs, hugs and kisses, they'd finally all moved to the kitchen. They'd been snacking on the many biscuits and pastries left for them in the pantry to make sure they didn't go hungry. Not even Kurt seemed to mind that they wouldn't be eating until mid-afternoon. Everyone was too happy and having too much fun to really care. With Cook having left strict instructions and everything lined up for them in the larder, they'd all decided that cooking up a Christmas feast shouldn't be too difficult.

Smiling to himself, he realised that he shouldn't be surprised. While she was governess, Maria had made sure that the children knew their way around the kitchen. It had been one of the things they'd argued about in his study after the children were in bed. He'd walked into the kitchen one afternoon, following the irresistible trail of freshly baked biscuits. Expecting to only see the cook, he'd been surprised to see the young girls placing dough on trays while the older children were removing the still warm biscuits from the trays as they cooled. After stealing a handful of biscuits, much to the horror of the children, he'd made his escape back to the study with a look that told Maria he wasn't happy and they'd be discussing his children's cooking lessons later that night.

Later, like a fool, he'd argued that his children didn't need to learn to cook. She'd thrown back at him that they might not always have staff waiting on them hand and foot. They needed to learn to fend for themselves. She'd been right. She always was. Had he ever won an argument against this woman, he wondered as he sat gazing at her. Even when he felt like he'd had a victory, she had a way of quickly turning the tables on him. Catching her eye, he gave her half grin. Ah yes, he would get his revenge. And it would be _very_ sweet.

While Maria had Louisa stirring a gravy, Liesl and Friedrich were filling up serving bowls with the vegetables they'd baked in the oven alongside the roasting meats. Kurt and Brigitta were carefully carrying enough dinner plates to the dining room for everyone, while Marta and Gretl busied themselves setting the table in the dining room.

"Well, I think we're almost ready!" Maria declared, smiling across to Georg. It was his cue to start carving the meat. While he stood at the bench, carving knife in hand, the older children carried the vegetables into the dining room. Maria poured the gravy into a serving jug, passing it to Louisa to take to the dining table.

As the children all made their way out of the kitchen, Maria walked around and stood beside Georg. "Thank you," she said quietly, placing a hand on his lower back.

"Whatever for?" he turned and smiled at her.

"For finding me the other night. For making this Christmas so special," she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Putting the carving knife down on the bench, he pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss on the lips. Reluctantly pulling away from her, he grinned at her as she tried to catch her breath. "I love you, Maria," it was a hoarse whisper. "But you're such a wicked distraction," he poked her below the ribs. Letting out a squeal, she squirmed out of his grasp and slowly backed out of the kitchen, not breaking his gaze until she'd reached the doorway.

"I love you too, Georg," she mouthed as she turned on her heel towards the dining room.

Georg wasn't sure how long he stood looking towards the doorway, his pulse racing as stray thoughts started flooding his mind. _Oh God, he was in trouble…_

ooooXXXXoooo

Sitting on the settee in front of the open fire, Maria couldn't remember a Christmas day that had been more perfect. Gretl was on her lap, fast asleep from all of the day's excitement. Maria's arm held the small girl to her. Bending down, she placed a kiss on top of Gretl's head. Maria's other arm was around Marta, who was sitting beside her on the settee, and had also fallen asleep in the crook of her arm.

It had snowed all day, getting heavier as the day wore on. By the time they'd finished their Christmas feast, it was obvious that the driver wouldn't be returning later in the afternoon for Maria. She was going to have to spend the night at the villa. The children had been so excited at the prospect of having Maria back, just like things had been during summer. Georg had been buzzing with excitement of spending time alone with Maria after the children were in bed. No staff. No Max. No Elsa. Just the two of them.

Although they were all tired now, it had been a wonderful Christmas day, full of new memories and traditions. After they'd finally finished the Christmas feast, they settled around the salon singing carols while Maria played the guitar.

At one stage, while singing carols, Georg had asked Maria to pass him the guitar. Her questioning look soon faded to pure joy as she recognised the opening strains of Edelweiss. The memories of that night, came flooding back before he'd even finished the first line. But then, the special memories from that night, the night of the puppet show, were never far away.

That night, was the first time he thought he'd recognised a longing in her eyes that mirrored his. But then, it had been impossible to know for sure. He'd been surrounded by the children. Max had already been teasing him about the undue attention he'd been paying the governess. And of course, Elsa had been sitting right there. He was supposed to be courting her. The feelings that had hit him should have been for Elsa. Instead, they were for Maria, and the intensity of his attraction to her had left him shaken.

Maria smiled to herself. Liesl and Brigitta were both reading quietly, already making headway through their Christmas gifts. Georg was on the floor, helping the boys and Louisa piece together the model train set they'd received for Christmas. His jacket and tie had long been removed, and the top buttons of his shirt were undone, his shirtsleeves rolled up.

She really enjoyed sitting back and watching him playing with the children. Looking so relaxed. Looking so devilishly handsome. Maria looked across at him affectionately as he swallowed another curse. He looked up at her apologetically, and returned her arched brow with a little shrug of his shoulders. He'd spent years pouring over drawings and designs for U-boats, surely he could work out how these train tracks fit together! Running a frustrated hand through his hair, his eyes were still locked with Maria's.

Without breaking his gaze, Georg gave her a small nod. "Children, it's time for bed!" he said it quietly enough so as not to wake the two small girls who were still snuggled against Maria. The children protested, as usual, begging for just a little longer. But tonight, they didn't put up their usual resistance. It had been a long and exciting day, and they were all tired.

"Father, can't we finish building this part of the track," Friedrich pleaded.

Georg reached over and ruffled his son's hair. "It will still be here in the morning, we can work on it tomorrow if it's still snowing," he smiled. They hadn't ventured any further outside than the back terrace all day. They'd all leaned along the balustrade, rugged up in their mittens and scarfs, looking longingly at the blanket of white snow, while more kept falling. But, all too soon, they were missing the warmth of the open fire and quickly raced each other back inside to thaw out.

Georg got to his feet as the older children reluctantly gathered themselves up and started making their way out towards the stairs. He walked across to where Maria was still seated with the youngest girls. He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He'd been desperate to steal even just a few minutes with her all day. But the children had clung to her and had barely let her out of their sights. He could hardly blame them. He knew how they felt. He'd been exactly the same. Just wanting to be in the same room as her. Just wanting to sit back and watch her. Just thankful that she was back with them, where she belonged. But now, he could feel his excitement building, knowing that the children would soon be in bed. Knowing that soon he would have her all too himself.

Reaching down, he scooped Marta up into his arms. He kissed her forehead affectionately as she murmured and stirred. "Sshhh, Princess…" he whispered.

He glanced across at Maria to make sure she was able to lift Gretl. With a nod and a smile, she was on her feet beside him with his youngest daughter safely in her arms.

ooooXXXXoooo

Closing the door to Brigitta's room behind them, Georg placed his arm around Maria's waist as they walked in a comfortable silence.

"I don't think it's ever been easier getting those children to fall asleep," he whispered against her hair as they found themselves halfway down the stairs.

Maria turned and smiled up at him. "I wish it had always been so easy!" she replied softly. "Some nights it took forever."

Dropping his arm from around her waist, Georg reached down, taking her hand in his and leading her down the remaining stairs and across the foyer to his study. Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he took out the key to the door and had it unlocked and open in one swift motion. _God, the anticipation was overwhelming._

Before the door was even closed behind them, he had turned Maria around so she was facing him. He'd lit a fire earlier, and it was throwing a soft, warm light on her face. She was truly breathtaking. Dropping his hand from her waist, he reached out and closed the door behind them.

Looking back at her, he wasn't even aware that he was flexing his fingers. _God, his fingers burned_. In truth, they'd been burning all day. He'd been desperate to touch her all day. To kiss her. To feel her in his arms, against his body. He'd barely been able to satisfy himself with the stolen kisses and discreet touches. They hadn't eased his need. They hadn't dampened his desire. They'd left him anxious for more and barely holding everything together. Now, he was in danger of losing control completely.

Reminding himself to take things slowly, telling himself not to get carried away, they had all night ahead of them, he reached out and caught Maria's hand. Pulling her gently toward him, he rested her hand on his chest, over his heart. He wondered if she could feel it. It felt like it was going to burst free, it was beating that hard and fast. Reaching around her waist with his other hand, he pulled her flush against him.

He couldn't be certain, but he thought he heard a small sigh escaping. Glancing down, he could see her lips were parted. Just a little. But it was enough. She was struggling to control her breathing as well.

"Maria, thank you," he murmured, looking back into her eyes with an intensity he couldn't hide.

"What for, Georg?" she asked, sounding out of breath. What was it about this man, she wondered. Just one of his smouldering looks, and she couldn't think. She could barely remember to breathe.

"For making this Christmas so beautiful," he said simply. "For being so beautiful…" he trailed off, losing his train of thought. He bent down and kissed her lips with a sweet, gentle kiss. "For loving my children, when I couldn't…" he kissed her again, feeling her smile against his lips at the mention of the children. "For making me feel again…" he kissed her forehead, trying to remind himself that they needed to talk. Even now, they'd barely spoken since stumbling across each other in the street.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, he thought his heart would burst. "I love you, Maria," he whispered as he let go of her hand, and cupped her cheek. Looking down at her lips, he knew that this time, he was in trouble.

"Georg, I love you so much," Maria couldn't hide the tears in her eyes.

His mouth was on hers before he knew what he was doing. His arm around her waist was pulling her closer, holding her against him, as she opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. They were supposed to be talking. He'd had it all planned. On the sofa, in front of the roaring fire. But here he was ravaging her barely two steps inside the room. He'd hardly had time to close the door behind them.

Over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears, he heard the most delightful moan escaping. It was a sound that had haunted him these past nights, a sound he would never tire of hearing. _Oh God, she tasted even sweeter than the other night._ Their kisses were now urgent, desperate, driven on by a hunger they were struggling to satisfy. He knew he needed to slow things down. He knew he was in danger of losing any resolve he had left. Just another minute listening to her adorable sighs and moans, and then…

But suddenly, nothing else mattered. He couldn't think of anything. There was only one thing that had his attention. Maria's hand was splayed against his bare chest. _Dear God!_ Her fingers were slowly dragging across his hardened nipple leaving a trail of skin in their wake that felt like it was on fire. Now she was pulling at his skin, raking her nails across his chest. He needed to feel more of her. He couldn't be satisfied until he felt her skin against him, underneath him. He heard a groan. Surely that wasn't him? What was happening? What was this woman doing to him?

 _God help him, she was bringing him undone…_

 **Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter and for all your lovely reviews.**

 **I owed you all a second chapter. Apologies, the first chapter ended a little suddenly and up in the air. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. It's really just a continuation of the first chapter's sugary fluff, just trying to capture a little more of that Christmas magic!**

 **Please check out "Come Away With Me" – another gorgeous song by Norah Jones.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, just had a little lend!**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory**

 **Oh I am what I am**  
 **I'll do what I want**  
 **But I can't hide**  
 **I won't go**  
 **I won't sleep**  
 **I can't breathe**  
 **Until you're resting here with me**  
 **I won't leave**  
 **I can't hide**  
 **I cannot be**  
 **Until you're resting here with me**

 **"Here With Me" Dido "No Angel" (1999)**

It took all of Georg's resolve, every ounce of his inner strength, to listen to the tiny voice inside his head. It was being drowned out by all the feelings and delightful sensations that were threatening to takeover. Feelings and sensations that had laid dormant for so long. A stirring that he'd never expected again.

Reaching down, with his mouth still on hers, he caught Maria's hand in his, just as it began to chart another dangerous path across his chest. Reluctantly pulling back, he smiled as she opened her eyes and gave him a puzzled look. Bringing her hand up, he kissed each finger slowly, seductively as he gazed lovingly at her.

"You'll be the undoing of me, Fraulein," he whispered, trying to catch his breath, unable to tear his eyes from hers. They were dark, heavy with desire. _God, he could feel his control slipping again._

She smiled at him, her lips swollen from their kisses. Her breathing was coming hard and fast, the rise and fall of her chest such a delicious distraction. One that he didn't need.

"Come with me," he still had hold of her hand as he led her around to the sofa in front of the fire.

Sitting beside her, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Extraordinary…" it was barely a whisper. The word on his lips before he'd even realised. It was a word that often came to mind whenever Maria was around. But he knew that now it was time to talk. Everything else needed to wait. No matter how hard it was to dampen his desire.

"As much as I'd love nothing more than to kiss you all night," he gave her a sheepish grin, "We really do need to talk." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. He hadn't let go since he'd caught it. Just in time. Just as it was setting off on another giddy path across his chest.

All Maria could manage was a nod. She knew he was right, but she'd prefer to feel his arms around her. She'd rather his lips, that were smiling at her now, were kissing her instead. And she knew that she didn't want to face the reality of the situation. This Christmas at the villa with Georg and the children had reminded her how magical the summer had been.

After a shaky start, they'd made her feel so welcomed, so loved. Back then, it had been easy to pretend that she was part of the family. That summer, her life had been lived in the happy, safe cocoon of the villa. She'd often wished the summer had gone on forever, that it hadn't ended so abruptly. With such sadness. Today, she found herself wishing that the feeling of belonging could go on forever. But she knew it couldn't. She'd known it back then. She knew it now.

She was from a completely different world. In fact, since she left the Abbey, she wasn't really sure anymore which world she belonged to. She just knew that it couldn't be any further away from the Captain's. She didn't belong to his world of parties and high society. She knew nothing about grace and charm. Had no clue about good manners and how to behave like a lady from his world of high society. Sitting here on the sofa while he ran his thumb across the back of her hand, she could keep on pretending. But she knew it couldn't go on forever. Tomorrow she'd have to go back to her own world. She could feel the tears building at the thought.

Seeing the lines of worry on her brow, Georg let go of Maria's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Kissing the top of her head, he hugged her to him, cradling her against his shoulder, both arms holding her tightly. "Maria! What's wrong?" he looked down. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was crying. His heart was breaking as he rocked her in his arms. _God, what had he done to her?_

"Shhh…" he whispered against her hair. "Tell me what I've done wrong," he encouraged her gently. Brushing her hair from her face, he bent down to kiss away the stray tears that had escaped down her cheek.

"You?" she questioned as she lifted her head off his shoulder to look up at him. "How could you do anything wrong?" she asked as if he'd gone completely mad. She wiped her eyes with the starched, white handkerchief he'd retrieved from his pocket.

"Then why so sad all of a sudden?" he asked quietly, trying to hide his confusion.

"I just wish today could go on forever," she sniffed. "I don't want it to end."

"End…?" what did she mean. "It doesn't have to end, Maria. Not if we don't want it to. Today can become the rest of our lives," he smiled at her. What on earth was she talking about? Didn't she realise he needed her. Not just for Christmas.

"How is that even possible?" she asked him abruptly.

"Marry me!" the words were tumbling out before he could stop them. He'd planned to propose tonight, but not like this. He'd wanted it to be romantic. He'd wanted the moment to be right. But he couldn't wait a minute longer. He needed this woman, and he had to let her know!

"But we both know that's not possible," she looked away, overcome by sadness at how unfair life was.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked.

"I don't belong in your world, Georg," she glanced at him before looking away quickly. "I don't know the first thing about it."

Catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Georg turned her back to him. "Maria, don't you realise? You are my world. I love you. I need you. I want you by my side as my wife, as the mother of my children. They adore you," he could feel the tears starting to find their way into his eyes. Just when they'd found each other, after all this time, they couldn't walk away from each other. Not again. "I don't care about titles, parties, society, any of it! I detest all of it. I always have."

"Really…?"

"You don't understand, do you?" he asked her gently.

"Understand what?"

"I love you for the woman you aren't as much as I love you for the woman you are," he said quietly. Didn't she realise that he didn't care for the made up, fake, simpering society women?

She gave him a watery smile.

"You stole my heart a long time ago, Fraulein," he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Please, say you'll marry me. The children will be giddy with joy, and I'll be the happiest man in the world. Please, say yes," his eyes held onto hers, silently begging her.

"Are you sure…?" she asked quietly.

"Certain," he replied. "Marry me, Maria."

She smiled at him. "Yes…" she whispered.

Georg thought his heart was going to burst right then and there! Pulling Maria to him, he bent to kiss her. A searing kiss, that left her breathless. He smiled at her. The smile of a silly, love sick fool. "I love you so much," and in one swift motion, he had pulled her up onto his lap and his mouth was covering hers.

Maria reached up, running her hand through his hair. She thought she was going to burst from sheer happiness. He loved her! Nothing else mattered! They were going to be married!

Before he knew what he was doing, he was pushing her backwards onto the sofa beside him, his lips never leaving hers. She was lying back now, pinned underneath him, as he tried to lean on his elbow, trying to hold his weight off her, despite his body's desperate need to feel her. All of her.

One of her hands was behind his head, making sure that his mouth didn't leave hers. Making sure that they tried somehow to satisfy their desperate hunger for each other. She was moaning beneath him now. _God, this was just like his dreams_. But so much better.

But he knew it wasn't enough. He needed so much more. He needed to feel her bare skin under his hand. Reaching down, his mouth now searching for the pulse in her neck, he found the hem of her skirt. _Dear God, he was close now!_ His fingers reached under her hem, and skated up the stockings on her lower leg. He was now dragging her ear lobe into his mouth, her sighs filling his head. There was no stopping, not now.

His fingers found the back of her knee, and gently pulled her leg closer so it was now wrapped around his, holding him in place. _Oh God, her sighs were now the most delightful moans._ Continuing their relentless path, his fingers now found what they were after. They were now touching the bare skin at the top of her stockings, he could feel her garter. Her skin was as soft as he'd imagined. He needed to feel more of her. They needed to lose these damn layers of clothes. _God, he wanted to feel all of her skin against his._ She was pushing her hips up against him now. Encouraging him. Urging him on. Making him even more aroused.

"Georg…" she moaned as he let go of her ear lobe, moving his attention to behind her ear.

Suddenly, hearing his name, he realised where they were. Dear God, he was about to have his way with her on the sofa in his study. She deserved so much better than this. Pulling his lips away from the sensitive spot he'd been exploring behind her ear, he lifted his head.

"Maria, forgive me, I'm getting completely carried away," he apologised between deep breaths, reluctantly removing his hand from beneath her skirt and sitting up.

Maria smiled up at him, her eyes dark with desire, "Don't apologise, Georg. I think we both got swept away," she giggled as she sat up beside him, trying to catch her breath.

He brushed her cheek with his fingers. She was such an adorable temptation.

"Maria, it's been a big day, you're tired," he knew the attention from the children would be relentless tomorrow. "I think it's time for bed," he added, realising that if they stayed here, his control would start slipping again. He moved from the sofa to the fireplace and pushed the blackened logs to the back of the hearth.

"Come on," he whispered reaching down with his hand. She took his hand, and he helped her to her feet. "I can't wait to tell the children our news tomorrow," he grinned at her.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" she could remember their despair when they thought the Baroness was going to marry their father.

"They already think of you as their mother," he was suddenly serious. "Especially the younger ones. They were so young, they don't remember Agathe," he added.

Comforted by his words, they started making their way across the room. She stopped and smiled at him. "When do you think we should have the wedding?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," he pulled her against him suddenly, causing her to let out a squeal. "Fraulein, I don't think I can resist you for too long," he whispered wickedly, his hot breath against her ear causing her to shiver against him. He held his breath at the stray thought of her naked body quivering against his. _Dear God, he needed to make this woman his wife, and soon!_

"Come on, you need to get some sleep before the children bombard you tomorrow," he took hold of her hand and led her towards the door, turning off the desk lamp on the way past.

They walked across the foyer and up the stairs to the front door landing at a slow, leisurely pace. Both wanting to delay letting each other go. Neither wanting to say good night. Not just yet.

Maria was expecting Georg to let go of her hand so that she could turn left towards her old room, while he would make his way to his room on the right wing. But to her surprise he kept hold of her hand and turned with her towards her room.

Looking up at him with a questioning look, Georg gave her a sheepish grin. He wasn't ready to let her go. Not just yet.

Coming to a stop outside the door to her bedroom, he turned her towards him. "Good night, Fraulein," he whispered. "Thank you for making this Christmas so special for all of us. Especially me," he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "And thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I could think of no better gift than sharing the rest of my days with you." Before the emotions overwhelmed him completely, he bent and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

ooooXXXXoooo

The room was pitch dark. Georg was wide awake. Staring at the ceiling. It had been impossible to sleep. He couldn't shake the image of those blue eyes turning black with desire, those gorgeous swollen lips. Adorable sighs and moans were filling his head. He thought that after satisfying some of his need, he may have at least taken the edge of this thing. But it was worse than ever. He thought he might finally be able to sleep. He was more awake than ever.

Not only were her sounds filling the room, her sweet scent was clinging to him. And what was worse, he couldn't erase the burning sensation of her touching his bare skin. He could still feel Maria desperately raking her hand across his chest. The dreams and images that had kept him awake before, were now so much more vivid. He'd had a taste. He desperately needed more. So much more. And it was driving him mad with need.

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered how he was going to get this thing under control. His mind was racing. They were going to be married! It was like a dream. But he knew he needed to make it a reality as soon as possible. Now that he'd discovered how tempting and utterly irresistible Maria was. She was beyond his wildest dreams. And, God knows, his dreams had been getting wild. Now that he knew what simmered just beneath the surface, the temptation was overwhelming.

It had almost been impossible saying goodnight to Maria outside the door to her old room. It had taken all his resolve not to follow her. But he knew he had to let her go. It had been difficult watching her turn around just inside the doorway, her eyes questioning him. He could have sworn that her blue eyes had begged him to follow. _God, surely he'd imagined it?_ He hadn't followed her. He'd done the right thing and closed the door behind her. And now, he couldn't think of anything else except her. Now, he was regretting leaving her.

Perhaps it had only been an hour since he threw his clothes over the chair in the corner and crawled under the covers. It was hard to tell. However long it had been, he'd been wide awake ever since. He couldn't ignore the fact that Maria was just down the hallway. It was all he could think of. As he lay in the dark, he wondered if she was also having trouble sleeping.

Earlier, like some fool, he'd got out of bed and started throwing on clothes, deciding that he had to see her. It wasn't until he was buttoning up his creased shirt that he'd stopped and realised how ridiculous he was. _God, how would it look?_ Turning up at her door in the middle of the night, desperate and dishevelled. He'd reluctantly undressed and gone back to bed. Alone. Stirred by his stray thoughts and images that had been spurred on. Thoughts and images that were now running wild since their time alone tonight.

Just as he was contemplating a cold shower, in the middle of a cold Christmas night, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He'd barely heard it above everything running around in his head. Surely it wasn't one of the children. Since Maria had left at the end of the summer, the younger children usually went to Liesl if they woke from a bad dream or needed something in the middle of the night. Throwing the bedclothes to the side, and reaching across to turn on the bedside lamp, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Looking around, he searched for his dressing gown. Where the hell was it? Normally, he wouldn't discard things so carelessly. Everything would be much more ordered. He was a military man, after all. But this woman had him so rattled. There was another knock at the door. A little louder, a little more urgent. Cursing, he finally found it draped over the back of the chair in the corner. Under the clothes he'd angrily thrown aside for the second time that night.

"Coming," he called out, as he slipped one of his arms into the sleeve of the robe. But before he knew what was happening, before he had a chance to put the damn thing on properly, the door to his room was suddenly thrown open. His head shot up just as a breathless Maria was stepping into his room and hurriedly closing the door behind her.

"Maria!" he gasped, covering himself quickly with the robe that was only hanging from one arm and covering very little else. "What on earth are you doing?!" he asked.

"What…?" she hadn't expected to be confronted by his bare chest. She'd heard him say something, but none of it registered. For the moment, she'd even forgotten what had brought her to his room in the first place. Her mind was suddenly back in his study, remembering how wonderful those muscles felt under her fingers. They were no longer covered by his cotton shirt, now she could see them. The soft skin, the tight muscles and the sprinkling of dark hair that had felt so good to touch. All of it was now rising and falling in front of her in time to his heavy breathing. She needed to touch him again. She wanted to run her hands across his bare chest. To hear him groan again at her touch. _Oh dear, who did these thoughts belong to?_ Little wonder she was no longer at the Abbey!

"Maria!" It was quiet, but firm as he tried to get her attention. He smiled to himself, unable to miss how adorably distracted she was.

"Sorry, Georg…?" her eyes still hadn't left his bare chest.

"Maria, what are you doing here…?" he asked her again.

"Sorry…I thought you told me to come in…" still horribly distracted, she somehow managed to tear her eyes from his body and move them slowly up to catch his eyes.

"Fraulein, I told you I was coming, not to come in," he gave her a sheepish grin as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh…" Maria blushed.

"Although, I must say, this is a nice surprise…" he purred. He had no idea why she was suddenly in his room. But he didn't care! She was here. And the fact that he was standing here naked, except for his robe thrown roughly around him, gave it all a dangerous edge.

Maria was leaning back against the door now, trying to catch her breath. She really hadn't thought this far ahead. Apart from this evening when he was playing with the children, Georg always seemed so buttoned up in his jackets and suits. Stupidly, she'd imagined that's how he always was. It hadn't crossed her mind that he might wear very little to bed. Her eyes moved back down his body. In fact, she wasn't certain he was wearing anything. Surely he didn't go to bed completely naked? He must be wearing something.

Trying to ignore all of that, she dragged her eyes away from his body, only to get caught in one of his simmering gazes. She really had no idea why she'd found herself in this wing of the villa at this time of night. She couldn't believe she'd actually knocked on his door.

She hadn't been able to sleep. She'd barely slept since they'd met in Salzburg. But tonight, it had been worse than ever. Knowing that he loved her, that he wanted to marry her, as soon as possible, had left her buzzing. But it was knowing that he was just a hallway away that had made her restless. It had been more than she could bear.

"I-I couldn't…" she whispered, unable to break his scorching gaze.

"Close your eyes," he murmured from across the room.

"What…? My eyes...? I…I don't understand?" she couldn't think straight when he looked at her that way. Didn't he realise? What was he asking her to do?

"Maria, I need to put this damn thing on," he held up a handful of his robe, still trying to cover himself as best he could.

"Oh, I see," she closed her eyes, a smile escaping on her lips as she realised that he really wasn't wearing anything.

"Now, keep your eyes shut," he told her, finally getting his other arm in the robe and tying the sash around his waist. "No peeking…" he purred as he moved silently across the room to where she was, still leaning against the back of the door in a dressing gown she'd borrowed from Liesl.

Standing inches from her now, he reached out and ghosted his fingers down her cheek, barely touching her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he whispered. His thoughts quickly straying to all manner of pleasures.

Smiling, Maria slowly opened her eyes. She was sure a little gasp escaped as she saw Georg leaning in so close. He was barely inches from her. "I couldn't sleep," she said, feeling a little more confident this time and a little less distracted. Judging by the look of him, she wondered if he was having the same trouble.

"Mmmm, and what was keeping you awake, Maria," he whispered sweetly, but the burning look in his eyes betrayed any innocence behind his question.

"I know it's silly…you'll think I'm being silly," she began, trying to think, but the way he was looking at her now was making it hard to breathe, let alone think.

"What's so silly…?" he asked, distracted as he traced her jawline with his forefinger.

"I missed you, Georg," there she said it. Now he knew how ridiculous she was, sneaking around the villa in the middle of the night because she couldn't bear to be apart from him Not now that she knew what it felt like to be in his arms. Not now that she knew his desperate kisses. Not after feeling his hand on her bare skin, skating a slow path along her inner thigh. She couldn't wait until the morning to see him again. That was too long to wait. She had to see him before then.

"Oh, Fraulein," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, immediately feeling the relief her body brought him. "Let me guess," he purred against the shell of her ear. "You were lying awake, staring at the ceiling?" He felt her nod against him. "The night felt like forever, morning seemed too far away?"

She pulled away from him and looked up at him. "You too?" she asked softly.

Grinning at her, he nodded. "Me too."

"Per-haps, I should just go back to my room…" Maria whispered, her eyes held tightly by his burning gaze. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't move. Even if they both decided she should leave, she wasn't certain she could.

But her words hung in the air, neither wanting to make that decision. Neither wanting common sense to bring an end to what was just starting.

"Do, you really want to?" he finally asked, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he held his breath waiting for her response. He could feel the air around them growing heavy with anticipation. Thick with desire. They were alone. They were in his room. _Oh God, they had all night._

Maria opened her mouth, but found she couldn't speak. She could only manage to shake her head slowly from side to side.

Georg reached out, cupping her cheek and running his thumb down her jawline. "Maria, you _can_ stay if you want to," he whispered. "I know I'd like nothing better." _Oh God, did she know what he was asking?_

Leaning into his hand, she smiled "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

Bending down, he answered her with a gentle kiss, brushing her lips gently with his. But as her lips clung to his, he quickly realised that she wasn't going to be satisfied with chaste kisses. He knew he wouldn't be. This woman was such a mystery. She was all innocence and pure sweetness on the surface, but there was something burning dangerously, just below. And knowing that it burned for him, only him, was intoxicating. Looking back now, he could see that it had always been there. He'd felt it in the foyer when he'd first met her. He'd kept telling himself that he was imagining it. But now that he'd uncovered what he'd always suspected, it was a temptation he couldn't resist.

Reaching out, he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger so that she was looking up at him. "Maria, I want nothing more than to have you stay here with me. I need you" he smiled at her. "I want to make love to you," he told her gently. "But only if that's what you want too."

She nodded up at him. "Georg…please…" it was a desperate plea, but she wasn't really sure what she was begging him for. All she knew was that she wouldn't be satisfied with just his kisses. She needed more. She needed his touch. She was craving his love.

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Georg was overwhelmed by the trust she had in him, by what she was offering him. She was giving herself to him and it was so stirring.

Holding his breath, he reached down and slowly undid the sash of the dressing gown she'd borrowed from Liesl. He bent down to kiss her as he took hold of the gown's lapels and gently pealed it off her shoulders. As he opened his mouth and deepened their kisses he wasn't aware of the gown falling in a pool at their feet. His mouth hadn't left hers. He was too busy rediscovering her sweet taste. The feel of her mouth against his. _Oh God, she was hungrier than him!_

Reluctantly pulling back, knowing that he needed to slow things down, he stepped back to look at her. "Dear God!" nothing had prepared him for this. "Is that one of Liesl's nightgowns?" he questioned abruptly, certain that he'd seen it on his eldest daughter.

"Well, I didn't have one of my own," Maria smiled at him sweetly, an adorable blush flooding her cheeks. "I didn't have too many choices."

"Oh, this won't do," Georg muttered to himself. "Come with me," he caught one of her hands in his and led her towards a doorway across the room.

Maria hadn't noticed that there was a room off the bedroom until now. Georg flicked on a light switch as they walked through the doorway, revealing a room lined with timber shelving. Maria's breath caught as she looked around. On one side, were rows of perfectly aligned jackets, pants and shirts. Pairs of polished shoes ran underneath. On the opposite side of the room, were empty shelves. Maria's heart clenched as she realised that must have been where Agathe's clothes used to hang.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the wall of empty shelving. It was so stark. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Georg to walk in here at the start of every day, and each night. It was such a bleak reminder of his sudden loss. The emptiness in his life.

Wondering why Georg had brought her in here, she turned to see him pulling one of his white shirts off its hanger. "Fraulein, put this on instead of that nightgown," he handed the shirt to her. "I'll be waiting next door for you," he gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead as he left her, giving her the privacy she probably needed.

Smiling at how adorable Georg could be, Maria unbuttoned the front of Liesl's nightgown and pulled it over her head. Wishing she was wearing more undergarments than just her underpants, she slid her arms into the crisp shirt. Leaving the first few buttons undone, she buttoned up the rest. The sleeves were hanging below her hands, so she rolled them up to her elbows. Turning to look at her reflection in the full length mirror at the end of the room, she was grateful that the shirt was far too big for her. Although it hung around her mid-thigh, it was revealing far more than she liked. But it felt nice to be wrapped in one of Georg's shirts. It seemed so intimate. It had a hint of his muskiness, which had quickly become her favourite scent in the world. Knowing that this would have to do, she slowly made her way back into the bedroom, stopping to turn the light off behind her.

Georg had been sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to remove the image of Maria wearing his daughter's nightgown from his mind. At least it had slowed him down. Actually, it had stopped him in his tracks. It had given him a chance to stop and gather his resolve, which had been slipping away dangerously. Looking up, his thoughts were interrupted by Maria turning the light off in the adjoining room.

Looking up, the air was knocked from his lungs. He watched her walk slowly across the room. Her hair was a little mussed now, a delightful blush on her cheeks. She held his gaze with an adorable mix of shyness and uncertainty. _God, his mouth was suddenly dry._ She stopped in the middle of the room and gave him a shy little smile. Standing in nothing but his white shirt, the soft light thrown by his bedside lamp betraying that she was more than a little self-conscious. Georg couldn't imagine her ever looking more beautiful, so utterly adorable. _God, she was breathtaking!_

His eyes strayed back to her taut nipples, unmistakable under the thin cotton of his shirt. For a moment, he wondered if she was cold or if she was as aroused as him. He knew it didn't matter. Before long, they would be exposed to his touch. Eventually, each one would have a turn at being caught gently between his teeth, his tongue flicking relentlessly, maddeningly across them, making them even harder. Impossibly hard. Only then would he move his attention to the valley between her breasts. His lips would follow a path downwards. Like her hardening nipples, the cleavage of her pert breasts was teasing him from across the room. He could see a hint of it before the buttons of his shirt stopped his eyes following the path down to her stomach. _Oh, God, he was in trouble._ He needed to dampen these thoughts. He needed to take things slowly.

"Georg," Maria tried to sound confident, as she interrupted his stray thoughts. "I'm not really sure that this shirt of yours is any better."

"Fraulein, it's perfect…" he managed to mumble, a little too quickly.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, he got to his feet and made his way to where she was standing. "Maria, you're so beautiful," he whispered as he caught her hand in his. "You look adorable in my shirt." Reaching up, he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "You forget. You're breathtaking. Even in a hideous grey dress the poor didn't want, you had me captivated," he smiled.

"Fraulein, I'm the luckiest man in the world."

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read my little Christmas story. Thank you for your lovely reviews.**

 **Apologies for leaving things there, but as usual, words got away from me and the chapter would have just gone on and on. It seemed like the best place to take a little break…**

 **Thank you for all of your support during the year. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and look forward to more in the new year!**

 **Please check out Dido's "Here With Me"- it's always been one of my favourites. Such beautiful words: I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.**

 **As always, I don't own TSOM, just had a bit more of a lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, Maria  
Come slowly  
Come slowly to me  
I've been waiting  
Patient  
Patiently  
I didn't care  
But now I can see**

 **That there's a way out  
That there's a way out**

 **That there's a way out  
That there's a way out  
That there's a way out**

 **"** **Go Slowly" Radiohead "In Rainbows Disk 2" (2007)**

 _"_ _Fraulein, I'm the luckiest man in the world."_

Maria smiled at Georg. If he was the luckiest man in the world, what did that make her? Standing here in front of the Captain, knowing that he loved her, that he wanted to love her. It was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed. Although, she had dared to dream. Many times during the summer, she'd found herself imagining what it would feel like to have his arms around her. Often, she would wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him, to feel his lips on hers. She'd never expected to ever really find out.

But everything had happened so quickly. Only days ago, she'd still been completely lost after giving up her dream of joining the Abbey some months ago. She'd felt utterly alone in the world. Heavens, she'd been planning to celebrate Christmas with a family she barely knew.

Her summer at the villa had been fast becoming a distant memory. But it was a memory that she'd been struggling to let go. Her heart had still been broken knowing that she'd never see the children again. She'd come to love them so dearly. Since the summer, her heart had ached for the man who'd made her feel things she'd never felt before. The man who'd stolen her heart. The man who she'd thought didn't feel anything for her. She'd decided long ago that he didn't even know that she existed. Why would he? He'd been courting the Baroness.

And now, here she was. Christmas night at the villa. Standing in front of the man she'd fallen in love with last summer. Here she was standing in the middle of his bedroom, wearing one of his shirts. He was holding her hand, wearing very little himself. This man who'd always been able to make everything around her disappear. Who'd always made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. Who could stop her in her tracks with just a look. A smile. Just by being near.

She'd thought it had just been her. Just a silly little infatuation on her part. She'd hoped, she'd dreamed, but she'd never really believed that he'd ever feel anything for her. Up until a few days ago, she'd still been desperately telling her heart to let him go. But all that had changed! They'd met on the street in Salzburg a few days ago. She'd been invited to spend Christmas at the villa. And now she knew that he loved her as much as she'd loved him! Now they were to be married! But it had all happened so fast, it was hard to believe that she wouldn't wake up to find that she'd imagined it all. That this was another cruel dream.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered almost to herself, the question tumbling out before she even realised.

"Maria, if this is a dream, believe me, I never want to wake up," Georg squeezed her hand that was still wrapped in his.

She gave him a shy smile, "You know, this feels like all my dreams coming true."

He reached up and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise that tonight will be better than anything you've ever dreamt or could possibly imagine."

Letting go of her hand, he cupped both cheeks and bent down to kiss her. Feeling her smile against him, he deepened their kiss.

Pulling back, he ghosted a finger down her forearm, starting at her elbow where his shirtsleeve had been hurriedly rolled up. He watched as his touch left a trail of goose pimples in its wake. He needed to slow things down. He needed to control the impulse to just sweep her up and carry her across to the bed. _God, he needed to rein himself in..._

After all, it was Maria's first time. Their first time together. He wanted to make love to her the way she deserved. The only way he wanted. With the slow, deliberate care of a man with time and patience on his side. This wasn't the time to take her selfishly. This was no time to get carried away. There would be plenty of time for that later.

They would have a lifetime together to discover all the ways they could love each other. There would be hours spent discovering the joy of gentle, lazy love making. He knew that with this woman, there would be times when he would need to take her in a mad, heady rush. And, of course, there would be all the different shades in between. He flexed his fingers thinking of all the ways, all the pleasure to be found in each other.

But tonight was Maria's. Tonight was all about her. All about this woman standing before him, who was offering herself to him completely. Tonight would be all about bringing her to a slow, intense release. Taking his time. Taking pleasure watching her come undone beneath him. His reward would be knowing that it was he who had introduced her to a lifetime spent discovering all her needs and desires. It would be him who would unleash her primal need. A need that he would spend the rest of his life trying to please. He couldn't imagine anything more gratifying. More satisfying. Oh God, he could feel himself stirring at the thought.

"Maria," he was suddenly serious. "Promise me something. Promise you'll tell me if I need to slow things down? If I'm taking things too fast or too far."

She smiled and nodded at him. To be honest, she wasn't really sure what to expect. Of course, she knew the mechanics of everything. But she had no idea how it was going to feel. All she knew was that she trusted Georg more than anyone. Despite her uncertainty, she didn't feel nervous or anxious. How could she? When she was in his arms, all she felt was safe and protected. She knew that he loved her, so there was no question in her mind that he would be anything but gentle and caring.

"I love you, Georg," she said softly, holding his gaze with a look that told him she trusted him completely. With her heart, and her body.

Looking down, he ran his fingers over the edge of her jawline and down her neck. Moving past the collar of his shirt, his fingers traced a path between the valley of her breasts. Their trail came to an abrupt end when he reached the first of the buttons that was holding his shirt in place. As much as he wanted to grab the shirt in both hands and pull the buttons from their holes, he knew he couldn't. He had to pace things. He knew that if he took his time, their eventual release would be so much more exquisite, more intense. He needed to let the tension build. He needed Maria to become used to his touch. He needed her to feel comfortable. The thought that she probably hadn't felt a man's hands on her before, knowing that he would be the first, was so powerful.

As his fingers brushed her, he could see that his touch on her bare skin was already having an effect. Her breathing was a little shallower. Her chest was rising and falling a little faster now. He was quickly becoming distracted by his shirt being pulled tighter across her hardening nipples every time she took in a breath. He knew he would have to introduce them to his touch soon. It was taking all his resolve not to start paying them the attention they were demanding.

Looking for a distraction, he bent down and kissed her on the mouth. He was surprised when she opened her mouth, her tongue searching for his almost instantly. _Oh God, she was already aroused_. Already needing him. The thought was almost too much. Almost as overwhelming as the feeling of her nails digging into his arms as she clung to him.

Reaching around her waist with one hand, he pulled her to him. Her hips were now flush against him. He realised that she would feel his arousal against her. But he didn't care. She needed to know what she did to him. He wanted her to feel the effect she had on him whenever she was near. No longer having to hide it from her was such a relief.

Still holding her against him, still devouring her with his kisses, his other hand instinctively found her breast before he could even think to slow things down. Before he could even check himself. He was frustrated by the cotton of his shirt. It was stopping his hand from feeling her bare skin. But he was delighted when his touch was rewarded with a soft moan. A moan that was quickly swallowed by his hunger. Somewhere between her sighs and moans, as his hand gently squeezed and plied, his mind drifted. Before too long, he would feel her in his hand. Just a little longer before he'd be rid of this damn shirt. Just a little patience. The image of her exposed breasts, with their nipples hardened and aroused, sent a shiver down his spine.

Months ago, when he'd returned from Vienna, when she'd stood on the stairs dripping wet, his practiced eye had taken everything in. Back then, unable to ignore the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her wet clothes clung to her, he could easily imagine what lay underneath. An image had been imprinted in his mind. It had haunted him since that day. Soon, he would finally be able to see her. He would finally feel her. All of her.

 _God, she tasted so sweet_. She had both hands in his hair now, just as his thumb began to slowly, maddeningly concentrate on the hard nub as he held her possessively in his hand.

Reluctantly bringing an end to their desperate kisses, her lips clung to his as he pulled away. Trying to catch his breath, he smiled at the sight of her swollen lips and her bright eyes. Normally a brilliant blue, they were growing darker as she became more aroused.

"Maria, I need to feel you. All of you," he was still drawing in deep breaths. "May I?" The shaky fingers of one hand were already on the first button of the shirt, ready to undo it as soon as she gave him permission.

Her nod was all he needed. Checking himself, he lingered a little, trying to steady things down. They had all night. He didn't need to rush things. Letting go of her waist, he started undoing the four buttons that stood between him and finding the relief his burning need to touch her demanded. As each button was released, the front of the shirt fell away a little more. Revealing a little more of Maria each time. Holding his breath, finally, the last button was released.

He stood back to take in the sight. The valley between her breasts and the porcelain skin over her tight stomach muscles was now fully revealed until it ran into to the top of her underpants. His oversized shirt still concealed most of her. Still covered her breasts. He flexed his fingers, knowing that before long the shirt would find its rightful place on the floor.

Starting at her collarbone, Georg smiled as he leisurely ghosted his fingers down her exposed skin. He could feel her shiver under his touch as he slowly traced a path down her stomach. He was sure he heard her suck in a breath, even though she was still breathless from their kisses.

As much as he wanted to push his shirt off her shoulders so he could see all of her, he knew he needed to be patient. His fingers had now found the top of her underpants. He looked up and smiled at her. Practical, sensible cotton. He wouldn't expect anything else from his adorable Fraulein! Catching her eyes in one of his smouldering gazes, he looped his forefinger into the waistband, just below her belly button, and suddenly pulled her against him.

Caught off guard, Maria let out a little squeal. She let out a giggle as he arched a brow at her. "I wasn't expecting that!" she laughed as she clung to his upper arms, trying to steady herself.

"I'll warn you, Fraulein. I'm lots of things, but never predictable…" he purred dangerously. "Now where we're we?" he added absentmindedly, returning his attention back to her. One of his arms was now wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. Slowly, with his free hand, he reached between their bodies and pealed back one side of the shirt. His breath caught as he took in the sight of her perfect breast and its taut nipple, exposed to him for the first time. _God, it was more beautiful than he'd imagined._

"Breathtaking…" he whispered to himself as he let go of the shirt and tentatively moved his hand to gently capture her exposed breast. His thumb and forefinger were soon tugging, rolling and rubbing her hardened nipple. Making it impossibly harder, while the rest of her filled his hand.

Feeling her fingers digging into his arms, he looked up and smiled. Her eyes were closed, her lashes resting on her flushed cheeks. She looked like an angel. There was a smile on her slightly parted lips. Now he wasn't just watching her breathing coming faster. Now, he could feel it. He could feel her arousal growing. Not just between his thumb and forefinger, as they continued their relentless attention. He could measure her ragged breathing in the palm of his hand. Her breathing was coming faster now. It was more laboured. Much like his own. It was stirring to watch her coming apart at his touch. _Dear God, he'd only just begun!_

He bent down and kissed her forehead, bringing her back from the spell she seemed to be under. Bringing her back to him, back from the edge. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her cheek, he was soon searching for the pulse in her neck. As her moans filled his ears, his hand moved under the open shirt and turned its attention to her other breast. His lips had found their way to the pulse in her neck. It was thundering now, betraying how aroused she really was. But his lips and skilful mouth soon left her neck behind and he was now teasing her earlobe with his tongue. Drawing it into his mouth, he remembered the effect this had earlier. He reminded himself that he didn't need anything to spur him on.

He wasn't disappointed by her response. One of her hands quickly left his arm and found its way to his chest. Before he knew what was happening, he heard himself groan against the shell of her ear as he felt her hand force its way under the lapel of his robe and onto his bare chest. Under her touch, his skin felt like it was on fire. _Oh God, it was unbearable..._

Now that she was touching him, he wanted to lose his robe, he wanted to pull his shirt off her, remove her underclothes. He needed to feel her, all of her, against him. As much as he needed to, he was struggling to keep things in check. He needed to rein things in. Slow the pace a little. Just as he was reminding himself that they had all night, he felt another hand pulling his robe out of the way. Now she had two hands splayed on his chest. They were squeezing at his muscles. Her fingers were tugging at the hair on his chest. _Oh, dear God, her nails were scraping at his skin._ One hand was threatening to move lower. He was already painfully aroused. He was in danger of losing himself completely.

His mouth was now searching for that sensitive spot he'd discovered earlier behind her ear. He felt her quivering against him, just as she moaned his name. Oh God, this woman was threatening to bring him undone and they were still clothed. They'd barely begun.

It had been so long since he'd felt anything. So long since he'd even been moved by a woman in his arms. For four long years, memories of Agathe had filled his head. Since the summer, he'd been haunted by dreams and images of Maria. But now that he could feel Maria squirming in his arms, feel her skin under his, feel her hands on his bare chest, his legendary control was dangerously close to slipping.

Pulling his lips away from her neck, he drew in a deep breath. His hand that had been concentrating on her breast, was now around her waist. He held her tight against him. Tight against his painful arousal. Resting his forehead against hers, they shared the same air as they tried to catch their breath.

"Oh, Maria," he managed between heavy breaths. "I need to see you. All of you."

She smiled at him as one of her hands left his chest and swept his fringe away from his forehead and back into place. Although her efforts were only temporary. The stubborn lock of hair was soon falling over his forehead again. As she cupped his cheek with her hand, he instinctively leant into her hand. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Feeling her pull back from him, he loosened his grip around her waist. As he looked at her with a small frown, she pushed herself up onto her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Smiling, she regained her footing and took a step back from him. Taking hold of the lapels of his shirt, she slowly pealed it off her shoulders. It dropped from her grasp, falling at her feet.

Georg felt like the wind had been sucked from his lungs. _God, this woman was amazing_. He hadn't expected her to be so trusting, so confident. Now, here she was standing before him, offering herself to him, wearing next to nothing. She was looking at him a little shyly, the blush on her cheeks getting a little brighter. She was adorably self-conscious. Irresistibly exposed. He wondered if he could love her any more.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured. "Whatever have I done to deserve you?"

Reaching out her hand tentatively to him, was all the encouragement Georg needed. Reducing the short gap between them, he scooped her up in his arms, causing her to let out another delightful little squeal. Carrying her across the room, he placed her gently on the bed. The bedclothes were still thrown across to the side from when his night had been interrupted by her knock on the door.

As she laid back against the pillows, he stood back and smiled down at her.

"Shall I turn the light off?" Maria asked as she leant across towards the bedside lamp. But she let out a little gasp as Georg caught her hand in his.

"Maria, please. Let me see you," he whispered. "I need to see you while we're making love. Please…"

Looking back up at him, she nodded and smiled as he lifted the hand that he was still holding and kissed her fingers, not breaking their gaze.

Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, he reached down, catching the waistband of her underpants with both forefingers. Still holding her gaze, looking for any hesitation, any doubts, he started pulling the garment down her. She lifted her hips, making it easier to remove the unwanted piece of clothing. Tossing it over his shoulder, he smiled as his eyes raked up and down her body. _God, she had him so utterly captivated._

"Georg, let me see you," Maria whispered as she sat up, curiosity replacing her shyness. Taking hold of the lapels of his robe, she slowly pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands moved slowly across the tight muscles. There was a sprinkling of dark hair across his chest, her eyes following the trail down his chest to his stomach. Tentatively, one of her hands moved lower, her fingers skating slowly, deliberately, down towards his stomach. Feeling him flinch under her touch, she quickly looked up at him. She smiled as she saw his jaw locked tight. His reassuring nod and half grin, all the encouragement she needed.

Feeling brave, Maria took hold of the sash around his waist that was still holding his robe together. Undoing the sash, she let his robe fall and pool on the bed around his waist.

Standing up, with his robe falling away onto the bed, Georg reached down, picking up his robe, he threw it on the floor. He could hear Maria's gasp, her eyes drawn to his heavy arousal. He smiled as he watched her taking in the sight of him. Her eyes never leaving him. Sitting back on the bed beside her, he caught her chin between his thumb and finger, forcing her eyes up, forcing them to hold his gaze.

"How are you, Maria?" he asked her gently. "We can wait if you're not ready."

Reaching up again to sweep the stubborn lock off his concerned brow, she smiled knowing she would never tire of running her hands through his hair. Shifting her eyes back to his, she took in a deep breath. "Georg, I'm ready," she told him. "Please…"

Pulling her to him, he could feel the relief of feeling her soft skin against him. Finally. He could have sworn he felt her quiver. "For so long, I've needed you, Maria," he murmured in her hair. He wondered how he was ever going to let her go. He could never get enough of feeling her body moulded perfectly against his.

Loosening his hold a little, but making sure he could still feel her against him, he brought his mouth down on hers. Instantly, they both deepened their kisses. They were desperate, they were hungry for each other. Gently pushing her back down against the mattress, his mouth never left hers. His body was unable to break the contact, not now that he'd finally found her. One of his arms was still around her shoulders, holding her against him. He leant on his other arm, trying to keep his weight off her. He swallowed her sighs and moans with his kisses, wondering to himself how he was going to survive if he couldn't hear those delightful sounds. Now that he'd heard them, he wanted to hear them all the time.

Just as he was trying to gather his thoughts and regain some control, he felt her nails digging into his shoulders. "Oh, Maria…" he heard himself groan, feeling his resolve slipping even further. Her nails raked down his back as he felt her moving beneath him, her primal instincts guiding her. _God, he was in trouble._

Taking his arm from behind her shoulders, he trailed his kisses along her jaw as she sunk back further into the pillows. She smiled up at him, her eyes black with arousal, blown wide with wonder and anticipation.

"Maria, my love…" Georg whispered, bending down to cover her mouth with his. As much as he wanted to explore more of her, that would have to wait. After all these desperate months, he needed her. He couldn't deny himself any longer. He couldn't deny her. He needed to possess her. _God, he had no resistance left…_

Reaching down, he felt the heat of her arousal first. Her gasp was drowned by his kisses as he gently satisfied himself that she was ready for him. He knew she would feel some pain. At least it would be temporary. But he still felt uneasy knowing that he would be the cause of her discomfort. He would need to be patient and gentle. He smiled against her mouth knowing that soon enough it would be replaced by the most euphoric feelings. Sensations beyond anything that could be imagined.

His mouth still on hers, he reached down as he slowly, tenderly entered her. Not fully, just enough for her to grow accustomed to him. He wanted her to get used to him, the feel of him, before he entered her fully. Before he broke through her barrier. Even though it was shallow, he could feel her quiver around him. It almost brought him undone. _God, it had been so long._ He'd forgotten the pleasure of giving himself to the woman he loved. The pleasure of losing himself completely.

Looking down at Maria, he lovingly brushed her hair away from her face. "How are you my love?" he asked tenderly.

"Wonderful…" she whispered.

Reaching behind her with one arm, he pulled her up against his chest. "I'm sorry, Maria, this may sting. Hold me tight," he whispered. "Are you ready?"

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she nodded against him.

Bending down, he captured her mouth with his. His tongue found hers as he thrust deeper inside. Instantly, he felt her nails dig deeper into his back, everything suspended. He was sure he heard her hiss. Pulling back, he looked at her. Her eyes were shut tight, a grimace on her face. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Unable to wait any longer, he kissed her eyelids tenderly. She opened her eyes and smiled thinly at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and was rewarded with a smile.

"I want you to promise me something, Maria," he murmured, his eyes holding hers with a searing gaze.

"Anything…" she smiled back at him, now that the pain had passed. She would promise him anything at the moment. The feeling of being so close, so connected, to this man was overwhelming. Seeing him at his most vulnerable, completely stripped down in every sense, was so intense. So powerful. Feeling him inside her, sharing their love in an act as primal as life itself, was so moving. There was no ceremony, no grace. As she lay back against the mattress with her legs around him, it all seemed so primitive, a little undignified. Especially for a man who was always so distinguished and noble. But right at this moment, she knew that nothing else mattered. And that's what made it so intense, so overwhelming. This moment was all about sharing her love with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Maria, I don't want you to hold back," Georg begged her. "Promise me. I want you to let go completely. You need to give in to it. I want to hear everything you're feeling. I want to hear your delightful moans. Promise me that you'll yell and scream, call out my name, laugh. I don't care…it will be intense and powerful…I just want to hear it all…"

"But won't the children hear…?" she asked. Surely, she'd wake them if she carried on with all that noise.

"There's the children's school room, a library, an upstairs study and enough guest rooms between us and the children. Trust me, they won't hear a thing," he assured her with a knowing smile. "But me…well…, I want to hear all of it…" he added with a lopsided grin.

She smiled and nodded at him. She wasn't really sure what to expect, but not holding back seemed easy enough. Anyway, she'd never been the sort of person who could stop blurting out what was running around in her head. He should know better than anyone that she wouldn't be able to restrain herself.

Satisfied, he gave her a wide smile before finding her lips with a searing kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Fraulein," he purred as he started a slow, steady pace. Feeling her body searching for and then finding a rhythm that matched his was pure delight. So satisfying. Feeling her beneath him, now moving in unison with him, was so sensual. So primal. So vital.

"Merry Christmas…Captain," she managed to whisper with a smile between thrusts that were now coming harder and faster, just before he bent down to cover her mouth with his desperate, hungry kisses.

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review my Christmas story!**

 **Please check out Radiohead's "Go Slowly" on YouTube. It's one of my favourites and must surely be one of their most beautiful – so plaintive, so seductive, so euphoric. It's ridiculous to think that such a gorgeous song never made it onto the "In Rainbows" album, but was relegated to the bonus second album. (Is there any other band whose outtakes and B-sides can stand equally alongside the songs on their albums? It's truly insane…). The live "From the Basement" version is simply breathtaking.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a bit more of a lend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need**

 **I'll love you more with every breath**  
 **Truly, madly, deeply do**  
 **I will be strong, I will be faithful**  
 **'Cause I'm counting on**  
 **A new beginning**  
 **A reason for living**  
 **A deeper meaning, yeah**

 **I wanna stand with you on a mountain**  
 **I wanna bathe with you in the sea**  
 **I wanna lay like this forever**  
 **Until the sky falls down on me…**

 **I'll love you more with every breath**  
 **Truly, madly, deeply do**  
 **(I love you)**

 **"** **Truly Madly Deeply" Savage Garden, "Savage Garden" (1997)**

Georg smiled. Slowly waking from a deep, peaceful sleep, the kind that had evaded him for so long, he felt nothing but elated. In the past, he'd fight his body. He'd try to remain suspended in that safe space between sleep and consciousness. Desperate to cling to his dreams a little longer, vainly holding onto fading memories. But not now. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but it was enough just to feel Maria in his arms. Feeling the soft warmth of her against the length of him, he knew it had been a long time since he'd felt so content.

His waking body had reminded his blurred mind that this was real, that he hadn't been dreaming again. Maria was still with him. It brought him nothing but relief. He wasn't waking with the usual burden of regret and disappointment. Instead, he was holding the woman he'd fallen hopelessly in love with. The woman who'd agreed to share her life with him. What could be more perfect?

As he held her in his protective embrace, he knew he could never let her go. Never again was he going to watch her walk away.

Unable to resist, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the soft, gentle light still being thrown across the room from the bedside lamp. It was catching Maria's hair, giving it a warm, golden glow. Lying on his side, with her facing away from him, her deep, steady breathing told him she was still sleeping soundly. He instinctively wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist, relishing the feeling of her pressed against him.

He'd missed holding the woman he loved. Oh, how his body had ached for the softness of her skin, the warmth of her touch. The comfort and relief of her just being close.

Closing his eyes, he nuzzled Maria's hair, just above the nape of her neck, drawing in a deep breath. He'd spent last summer being driven to distraction by that familiar scent. Embracing the children, often there would be a hint still lingering from when she'd hugged them earlier. Traces would tease him whenever he'd walk into a room where she'd been. How many times had he been left wondering whether he'd just missed her, where she'd gone, what she was doing. It had consumed him most of the summer.

But now, to be so close, to be bathed in her, to just breathe her in, it was everything he'd hoped for. Could anything be more humbling, he wondered. Right at that moment, he knew he was holding the most perfect woman in the world in his arms.

As he listened to the steady rhythm of Maria's breathing, his mind drifted back to what they'd shared earlier. Perhaps he should feel some guilt for taking advantage of her. After all, she'd only just accepted his proposal a few hours earlier. Perhaps they should have done the right thing and waited until the wedding. But he knew that would have been impossible.

Of course, if she'd asked him to stop or slow down, he would have. But God knows it would have been difficult. In a life full of regrets, he knew that making love to Maria tonight would never be one of them.

He could feel himself stirring at the earlier image of her standing in the middle of the room in his shirt as it hung open, barely concealing what lay beneath. Hinting at what would soon be his. Without dropping her gaze, she'd stepped back and let the shirt fall away from her shoulders. Standing before him in his bedroom, encouraging him, inviting him. Offering herself to him. _God, it had been breathtaking._ He hadn't expected her to have absolute trust in him, to trust him so readily. He thought that would come with time. But she'd trusted him with her most precious gift. Perhaps she'd been just as desperate and willing as him. But as usual, she'd managed to turn the tables on him. Looking back, he wondered if she'd been the one who'd seduced him. He smiled at the thought.

Now they'd given themselves to each other. They hadn't held anything back. Now they possessed each other. Completely, entirely. They'd crossed that point. That wonderful point of no return, the one where neither of them could retreat. Even if they wanted to, it would be impossible.

Instinctively, his lips brushed Maria's neck. He knew he should let her sleep. But he was struggling to control his curiosity. He was tempted to move his attention to the sensitive spot he'd found behind her ear. As he lay there, he'd been wondering if it would draw one of her delightful moans, even if she was sleeping. He sighed as he realised that there was still so much more to learn, still so much to uncover. He realised he had to take things slowly, it would take time. He couldn't think of a better way to pass time, but it was almost impossible to hold himself in check. He was a man, after all. An impatient man, at that.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to drift. After the first delirious time they'd made love, with what little energy he'd had left, he'd rolled over so Maria was lying on top of him. Even as he'd tried to recover, her adorable questions, her natural curiosity, had quickly stirred him, making him desperate for more. Making love to her a second time he'd been able to take his time. He'd lingered. He'd explored.

He could feel himself becoming roused at the memory of Maria being brought undone by the relentless attention of his insistent fingers and demanding mouth. He'd allowed himself the pleasure of watching and hearing her come apart under his touch before he could no longer ignore his own growing tension. Burying himself deep inside her, he'd taken her back to the brink, holding her on the edge, before they'd both tumbled over, clinging to each other, riding each other's waves of euphoria together.

Pushing his head back into the pillow, he recalled with a tinge of embarrassment how he'd collapsed on her. Spent. Completely satisfied. He wasn't sure how long she'd held onto him, smoothing his hair and whispering against him. He wasn't sure what she was saying. But at that moment, it hadn't mattered. Her touch, her voice, the feel of her body beneath him, was all he ever wanted. All he would ever need. As his muddled mind had slowly begun to clear, he'd realised he'd been mumbling into the valley between her breasts. He couldn't recall what he was saying. He was certain it made no sense.

It was only then, as they lay entwined on the bed, that they'd realised the cold winter chill in the night air. From the moment Maria had found her way into his room, the air between them had been heated and heavy with expectation. It had felt more like a humid, summer's night than Christmas night with the snow falling outside. Rolling off her and reaching down to pull the covers over them, he'd held her against him while they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

From the beginning, he knew the effect of Maria's infectious smile. Those bright blue eyes that he'd instinctively seek out from across a crowded room. That unique personality that had him captivated. He'd spent the summer falling under her spell. But having experienced the unbridled joy of making love to Maria, he knew that he would forever be a prisoner to her. Held captive by his need for her. It's a sentence he would willingly serve for the rest of his life.

Now he knew the joy of waking with her in his arms. He revelled in the feeling of her against him, cocooned in their own world, away from the prying eyes and judgement that he knew would eventually come. But he didn't care what the rest of the world thought. As long as Maria and the children were with him, nothing else mattered.

Moving his arm that was draped around her waist, he slowly, deliberately skated his hand over the dip of her waist and along the curve of her hip. Her skin felt so soft, even under the touch of his calloused palm. His hand reached as far down her leg as it could, and was slowly tracking a path back over her hip. He reached around her waist and pulled her to him, letting out a sigh of relief.

He smiled as he felt Maria stirring in his arms. His hand moved of its own accord over her stomach to claim one of her breasts. She covered his hand with hers, squeezing it reassuringly. It was a gesture that said more to him than any words ever could. Bending down, he kissed her neck, just below her cropped hair. Although it was a gentle kiss, his lips clung to her seductively. He kissed her again, this time unable to hide the hope and suggestion that matched his exploring hand. He knew he needed to take her again before he walked her back to her room across the other side of the villa. His heart sank at the thought of her leaving the warmth of his bed. Earlier in the evening, the distance between them had been unbearable. Now it would it be agonising. A torture all its own.

"How are you, my love?" Georg whispered near the shell of her ear. He smiled as he felt her shiver against him, his thumb and forefinger had already started to pull and tug her hardening nipple.

"Wonderful…" Maria murmured before turning towards the muscled arm beneath her head and leaving a lingering kiss. She pushed herself further into Georg's muscle and warmth as she stretched along the length of him, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against hers. Her heart started to beat a little faster as she felt his arousal against her. She blushed as memories of her body's unfamiliar responses and the strange sounds that he'd drawn from her came flooding back. But she reminded herself that he hadn't cared. In fact, he'd kept encouraging her, begging her, to let go. She smiled. It seemed to spur him on. She'd even been unable to stop herself from calling out his name as waves of unimagined pleasure washed over her, leaving her faint and giddy…

"No regrets?" he asked tentatively, interrupting her thoughts.

"Regrets…?" she questioned him. How could she ever regret what they'd shared?

"I don't know…perhaps we should have waited until after the wedding," Georg knew how strong her faith was. If she had any disappointment or doubts, he wanted her to be able to give them a voice.

"I don't regret anything, Georg," Maria turned in his arms to face him. "Do you…?" she asked quietly, as she reached up and slowly ran her fingers down his cheek.

Bending to kiss away the lines of worry that had gathered across her brow, he lifted his hand from under the covers to brush her hair back in place. _God, she was irresistible_. What made him love her more, was that she had absolutely no idea how adorable she was.

"My only regret, Maria, is that we came so close to never finding each other," he bent and kissed her lips, unable to resist them any longer. He stirred as Maria opened her mouth, deepening their kiss with a hunger that sent his pulse racing again. Moving his hand back beneath the covers, he found her waist and pulled her against him as they lost themselves in kisses that were quickly becoming greedy and desperate. _Oh God, she wanted him!_

Reluctantly pulling back, Maria stilled the hand that had found its way to his hair. She'd always found him impossibly handsome, even when she'd first met him. But looking at him as he lay back against the pillow beside her, his eyelids heavy with desire and his hair dangerously tousled, he was devastating. Smiling at him, she knew he would always be her undoing. Oh, and now she knew how desperately she needed him to bring her undone!

"I know…" she managed, still breathless from their kisses. "I'm sorry," she whispered between shallow breaths. "I wanted to write to you when I decided to leave the Abbey. But it didn't seem right. I wish I had. Even if it was just through the children. I should have…"

"Ssshhh…" Georg cut her apology short, stilling her lips with a chaste kiss. "Maria, you have nothing to apologise for," he was also trying to catch his breath. How could she possibly think she was in any way to blame? Everything had been his fault. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I've regretted my behaviour and decisions ever since the night of the party," bringing his hand up from her waist he cupped her cheek affectionately. "Even before then…"

"You have?" she asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes," Georg replied, relieved that he finally had a chance to explain himself to the woman he loved. The woman he'd hurt. "After we'd danced in the courtyard, I treated you appallingly. I acted like I didn't care. You'd shaken me to my core and I couldn't think straight. My behaviour was inexcusable." He could feel tears starting to prick as he was finally able to apologise to her after all this time. Unable to hold her gaze, he looked down as he slowly traced the valley between her breasts with his forefinger. He still had so much to tell her, but he just needed to steal a few moments to steady his emotions.

"When you returned to the villa a week later, I should have ended my engagement with Elsa," he continued, still unable to look at her. "I'd asked her to marry me, because I stupidly thought it would help me forget you." Having checked his emotions, he looked back up at Maria, surprised that there wasn't the hurt that he'd expected to see in her eyes. "It only made it worse. Like an idiot, I thought I could ignore my feelings for you…" he reached around her shoulders and pulled her against him, burying his head in her hair. "Maria, please forgive me. Please…" he begged against her, as tears threatened again. "When you returned, you seemed so determined to follow your dream. It certainly didn't include me and I didn't think I had the right to ask you to give up your plans for me. If only I'd known. If only I'd fought for you…"

Maria wrapped her arm around Georg, gently stroking the nape of his neck, trying to comfort him. "That's all in the past," she whispered against his cheek. "I should never have run from my feelings like I did. We both have regrets, but we can't change the past. Somehow, we found each other, and I'm here now. We'll be together forever. That's all that matters."

"I don't deserve you, Maria," Georg lifted his head to look at her, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you," he whispered, holding her gaze as a stray tear worked its way down his cheek. _God, why was he so damn emotional?_

Maria leaned closer to kiss away the tear before it fell over his jawline. She reached up and gently caught another one with her thumb. "And Captain, I love you," she smiled before finding his lips with hers. "Nothing else matters," she whispered against him.

Without breaking contact, Georg smiled against her. As she instinctively parted her lips, he caught her mouth in his and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him…

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg sat at the head of the table, his shoulders pulled back and squared, his hands clasped tightly together. Glancing down, he realised just how tightly. _Dear God, his knuckles were white!_ He was watching Maria as she bent down to cut Gretl's bread into smaller squares. His youngest daughter had said something to Maria, making her throw back her head and laugh before wrapping her arm around Gretl's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

Even when she was governess, he'd found himself gazing down the other end of the table, fascinated by the interaction between his children and the young woman who seemed an unlikely choice for governess and an even more unlikely candidate to become a nun. In truth, it had been that way since her first night at the villa. Pretending to be angry and impatient, he'd actually been impressed by the way she'd turned the tables on his unsuspecting children. But then, despite his frustration at her being late, she'd already captured his attention with that adorable squeal when she sat on the pine cone planted by one of the children.

But this morning, as he looked down the length of the table, he was seeing Maria in a much different light. Different from the summer. Different from yesterday. Oh, she still took his breath away with a smile that could light up the darkest corner, and those blues eyes that reminded him of his beloved Mediterranean. And, of course, he was forever humbled by her love for the children. It was a love that was reflected back by all of the children. As they revelled in her return, it was obvious how much they adored her.

Sitting at the table over the summer, he'd found himself completely engrossed in everything Maria did. But now it was worse. Now it was magnified. This morning, every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. Every one of his senses was awakened. Aware of every move, every gesture, every little thing she did. So far, he'd spent most of the meal holding himself tight, keeping himself together as he tried to fight off his body's responses.

Unclasping his hands, he dropped them so they were hidden below the table. _God, he needed her._ He flexed his fingers, trying to relieve the burning need to touch her. The need to just feel her again. It had been the early hours of the morning when he'd finally walked Maria back to her room. After stealing more heated kisses up against the wall inside her bedroom, finally, reluctantly, they'd said goodnight.

Since then, he hadn't been able to steal a moment alone with her. It was leaving him frustrated with need. The need to touch her was consuming him. Driving him wild. Sitting at the table, trying to appear unaffected, was almost impossible. His jaw was aching, he'd been clenching it so tight.

He'd laid awake in the pitch dark, waiting for the morning's first light. As soon as the darkness started giving way to the dull morning light, he'd been at the bedroom window holding his breath as he'd pulled back the drapes. To his relief, the snow had been falling and there were drifts as far as the eye could see in the semi dark. Glancing out the dining room window now, he could see that it was still snowing, and didn't look like letting up anytime soon. They would definitely be snowed in for at least another day. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. At least another day alone with Maria and the children. Another night alone with Maria. Another night with Maria in his arms was the answer to his prayers.

After what seemed an eternity, Maria turned away from Gretl and brought her gaze down the table towards him. As their eyes locked, he felt his breath catch. God, would she always have this effect, he wondered. He managed a tight grin as he watched the hint of a blush work its way across her cheeks. He arched his brow, was she was alright? They'd barely had a chance to say good morning to each other. After sleeping through the night, the children had woken early with renewed energy and excitement. He knew how much they loved Maria, how much they'd missed her. But much to his frustration, they were clinging to her even more than yesterday.

Maria could feel her cheeks burning as Georg's eyes held hers. But it wasn't from embarrassment or shame that her cheeks were red. Far from it. All morning, all she could think about was last night. With him sitting in the same room as her, she could barely think straight.

Looking at him all she could think was how his body felt moving against hers. How the muscles across his back felt under her hands as she clung to him, digging at him with her nails, as they found the relief they were both straining for. She'd felt flushed all morning, but the air in the dining room was becoming unbearably stuffy.

Returning Georg's arched brow with a tiny smile, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she watched his eyes darken. It was that same look from last night. The one she'd been met with when she'd looked down the length of her body after being torn apart by his demanding fingers, his skilful mouth and a tongue that had turned her inside out. Oh, dear! Her mouth was suddenly dry. She wondered if he was feeling as warm and restless as her.

As Maria's cheeks became more flushed, Georg could see by the rise and fall of her chest that her breathing was becoming shallow. _God, was she as aroused as him?_ Holding himself tighter, he gave her the tiniest nod. He understood, he felt it too. It was supposed to reassure her, but before he could stop to think, Maria was running her tongue along her bottom lip. He swallowed hard, did she realise what she was doing to him? _Oh God, she was bringing him undone without even trying._

Georg looked down, suddenly realising that Marta was tugging at his sleeve. Good Lord, how long had she been trying to get his attention? He realised that all the children had stopped talking and seemed to be looking between him and Maria. "Ahem, what is it, Sweetheart?" he asked, clearing his throat. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly it was stifling in the dining room. He felt like he was suffocating.

"Will Fraulein Maria be staying, Father?" Marta asked hopefully.

"I don't think it will be possible to get through on the roads today with all this snow, so she may have to, Sweetheart," Georg replied as he gently brushed her cheek affectionately with the back of his hand.

At their father's words, all the children let out cheers of delight. Georg glanced down towards Maria, giving her a hint of a shrug. See, I told you the children adore you.

"Alright, everyone, now that you've finished breakfast, take your dishes to the kitchen." He still enjoyed giving them orders occasionally, but he knew he'd just sounded more gruff than intended. "Go clean up, wash your teeth and we'll decide how we're going to spend the rest of the day," he added, softening his tone and smiling around the table at the children.

The noise of the children's chairs scraping on the floor as they left the table was muffled by the sounds of cutlery clanging on crockery as they all called out suggestions for the day's activities over one another.

Eventually, as the last of the children and their noise left the dining room, Georg was sitting at the table alone with Maria. Neither of them had moved, despite the air growing heavy with anticipation now that they were alone. "I hope you don't mind that we seem to be snowed in, Fraulein," he asked innocently, trying to hide his excitement.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to make the best of the situation," Maria answered matter-of-factly above the noise of the children as they made their way back from the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll find some way to pass the time," he agreed with a lopsided grin, the din in the background disappearing along the upper landing as the children made their way towards their rooms.

"Come here, Maria," Georg stood up and held out his hand to her. "I can't stand you being so far away."

That was all the invitation Maria needed. In an instant, she was in his arms, being pulled against him. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

Bending down, Georg caught her lips with his. It was a quick, urgent kiss, his lips clinging to hers as he slowly pulled back. But to his delight, Maria stood on her toes as she reached up and answered his kiss with an open, insistent kiss of her own. Opening his mouth to her hungry kiss, he realised how desperate he'd been to taste her. As her tongue found his, he couldn't hold back. He devoured her, was greedy for her. His arms were around her waist, holding her against him. He needed her to know what she was doing to him. Needed her to feel how much he needed her.

Maria should have realised how much she'd missed Georg. After he'd walked her back to her room, she'd laid awake most of the night. Unable to sleep, she'd craved his kisses, ached for his touch, and now she felt a surge of relief being back in his arms. She knew that she'd never tire of being turned inside out by his desperate kisses. Her arms were around his shoulders as she clung to him, trying to hold herself up as she grew dizzy from his insistent, unrelenting kisses.

Georg was overjoyed to hear a stifled moan from Maria. His hands had left her waist and had moved down. The palms of his hands were now splayed across her, pinning her against his arousal. She was moving against him. He couldn't think, he was trying to deepen their kisses but he wasn't sure he could. He needed to taste her. All of her. He was vaguely aware of a groan. _God, was that him?_ He could barely hear above the blood pounding in his ears and Maria's moans that were driving him on. Encouraging him to lose control. He needed to feel more of her. All of her…

But just as Georg was in danger of losing himself completely, somewhere in the distance the banging of a door brought him back to where they were. He knew he need to stop before Maria swept him away from all sense and reason. _God, she was so damn hard to resist._ Reluctantly, he pulled back and watched as Maria slowly opened her eyes. They were heavy and darkened, as she drew in mouthfuls of air, trying to catch her breath.

"I…missed…you…this…morning…" he whispered in her ear as he tried to catch his breath and regain some control. "I've already got used to waking up with you in my arms," he purred, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell the children just yet?" Maria asked breathlessly.

"Let's wait a little longer," Georg answered. "If we tell them, the girls will start planning the wedding. You know how excited they were about the damn party. Let me have you to myself a little longer."

Maria nodded and smiled. He was right. She was enjoying holding onto their secret for the moment, especially while she was still getting used to the idea herself. "I'm just finding it a little difficult looking at you without thinking about last night," she giggled.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead. She was so damn adorable. "Fraulein, I can't stop thinking about tonight," he replied, unable to hide the dangerous edge to his voice.

Just as Maria opened her mouth to respond, he brought his lips back down on hers. Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, his kisses turned desperate as his tongue found hers. It wasn't long before he was rewarded with a muffled moan of approval from Maria. _Oh God, the night was too far away_. How the hell was he going to get through today…

ooooXXXXoooo

"You've read too many of those silly romances, Liesl," Louisa told her older sister as she sat at the end of the bed leaning over the iron frame.

Brushing her hair, Liesl looked into the mirror and caught Louisa's eyes. "Surely you saw how Father was looking at Fraulein Maria?"

"He was definitely looking at her," Louisa agreed. "But did you see his jaw? He was clenching his teeth so hard. Something's made him angry."

"Perhaps he's angry because of Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta chimed in. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her chin propped up on her hands as she swung her feet in the air behind her. She remembered back to summer, how the two of them always seemed to be arguing about something. "She looked a little nervous, don't you think?"

"Yes!" both Louisa and Liesl answered together as they turned to their younger sister.

"But they _have_ to fall in love," Liesl waved her hairbrush in the air. "Otherwise, who knows who father will go off and marry? We almost ended up with Baroness Schraeder for heaven's sake!"

"Ugh!" Louisa pulled a face at the thought. "Can't she just stay on as governess?"

"Louisa, think about it!" Exasperated, Liesl turned on her sister. "If Fraulein Maria's governess, Father could still meet someone else. We can't risk it!"

"We need a plan," Brigitta's eyes lit up. "We need a plan to make them fall in love," she added dreamily.

"Well…we're here at the villa, all by ourselves…there must be something…" Liesl's mind was racing. They were snowed in. It presented possibilities. But what, exactly?

"We need to come up with an activity. Something that involves both Father and Fraulein Maria," Brigitta suggested. "What did we do over summer that involved both of them? Something they did together…."

"It has to be something they both enjoyed doing…" Louisa chimed in. "But it's snowing, so we can't…"

"Wait!" Liesl exclaimed. "I know exactly what we can do! Oh, this is so perfect…"

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read my Christmas story! I barely had a break over Christmas, so I'm trying to hang onto the season a little longer through my story.**

 **Thank you to the guests who reviewed the last chapter, and any other reviewers who I may have missed thanking. Work became chaotically busy, so apologies if I missed you.**

 **Please check out "Truly Madly Deeply", a gorgeous song by a couple of Aussies that smashed the charts everywhere when it was released. I can't think of three more perfect words than the song's title. It explains everything, really. Nothing left to say.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, still just having a lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	6. Chapter 6

**You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything, Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself, I can't break the spell  
I can't even try**

 **I'm in over my head, You got under my skin**  
 **I got no strength at all, In the state that I'm in**  
 **And my knees are weak, And my mouth can't speak**  
 **Fell too far this time**

 **Baby, I'm too lost in you**  
 **Caught in you**  
 **Lost in everything about you**  
 **So deep, I can't sleep**  
 **I can't think**  
 **I just think about the things that you do (you do)**  
 **I'm too lost in you**  
 **(Too lost in you)**

 **Well you whispered to me, And I shiver inside**  
 **You undo me and move me, In ways undefined**  
 **And you're all I see, And you're all I need**  
 **Help me baby (help me baby)**  
 **Help me baby (help me now)...**

 **"Too Lost In You" Sugababes "Three" (2003)**

Maria blew her fringe out of her eyes as she concentrated on the gentle, rhythmic kneading of her hands. For the moment, it was a relief to just focus on the task at hand. But despite her best efforts, she could feel her mind drifting. Again. As she watched her fingers working away, she congratulated herself for somehow making it through breakfast.

Busying herself with the children, she'd spent the entire meal trying to avoid Georg's heated stare. One quick glance towards him when she'd first sat down at the table had reminded her how he could unravel her so easily. Without any effort, he could steal her breath away and set her heart racing.

Just one look at his darkening eyes had left her feeling restless and exposed. Especially after last night. Even as she'd avoided looking at him, she'd felt his eyes on her. Just feeling the intensity of his glare had set her skin on fire. She'd never dreamed that he'd be able to send her hurtling towards the edge with just a look.

At the breakfast table she'd kept reminding herself to focus on the children. Thankfully, after being away for so long, there'd still been so much to catch up on. Yesterday, they'd been so excited about Christmas. They'd been thrilled to be spending their favourite day of the year at the villa with their father, rather than being sent away to their grandparents. Her heart leapt thinking how much closer they'd become while she'd been away.

But the children had clung to her just as tightly yesterday. And this morning had been no different. Their questions were endless, and they still had so many stories and so much news to tell her. Her heart wrenched when she stopped to think how much she'd missed since the summer. The birthdays, the excitement of a new school year, their recent adventures. Their father…

Running the back of her hand across her brow, she was feeling a little flushed, a little warm. As her hands kept kneading, she knew it wasn't just from all of the exertion. All these thoughts of Georg certainly weren't helping.

After the children had finished breakfast and left the dining room, Georg's kisses and touches had brought her some of the relief. But it had been over almost before it began. It hadn't been enough. And now, as she watched her hands working away, she was reminded of his muscles under her palms. As her fingers grew more desperate, she marvelled how his skin had felt.

She couldn't think straight when he was near, but she couldn't think of anything else when he wasn't there. She wondered if it this was normal. Would it always be like this? Perhaps this is why he wanted to hold the wedding as soon as…

"Fraulein Maria...?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Maria looked up quickly from the dough she was kneading, remembering that she was in the kitchen with the children. She smiled at Marta, standing beside her with her chin resting on the kitchen bench as she watched on.

"Can you stay with us forever?" Marta asked hopefully.

"Would you like that?" Maria questioned, feeling a pang of guilt that they hadn't yet told the children.

"Yes!" her eyes lit up as she grabbed hold of Maria's skirts and hugged her leg. "I missed you so much, Fraulein Maria," she whispered against her.

Maria stopped her kneading and wrapped an arm around Marta's shoulders. "I missed you too!" she bent down and kissed the top of her head, trying to avoid touching her with her doughy hand.

"Maybe Father will let you stay?" Gretl looked up from the bench where she'd been busy drawing patterns in the flour with her stubby finger. She was standing on a chair that Maria had pulled over from the table so that she could watch on.

"Perhaps…" Maria replied dreamily.

"Father's not angry with you all the time," Marta whispered hopefully. "Maybe he can try to be nicer?"

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Maria laughed, unable to stop herself from running a floury hand down the girl's cheek. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed the children. Little wonder the past months had been so hard. It hadn't just been the absence from their father that had made her days seem so empty and lonely.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Kurt and Louisa who were still bickering at the sink full of dishes. They were only half way through the breakfast dishes, and Kurt was arguing that it was now his turn to wash, having had enough of drying.

"Fraulein Maria, I think the scones are ready!" Brigitta called out, she was across the room, jumping up and down in front of the enormous wooden stove that Georg and Friedrich had lit earlier that morning before breakfast. Friedrich had been feeding it with blocks of chopped wood ever since while they'd been preparing soup for lunch and loaves of bread. Maria had thought a batch of fresh scones would keep everyone's hunger away until lunch.

"Would you mind checking on them, Liesl?" Maria called out over her shoulder as she finished forming the dough and arranged it in an empty bread tin. She lay a clean tea towel over it and placed it near the loaf that had been rising in the warm kitchen. Lifting the tea towel, she was pleased to see that it was ready for the oven.

Gretl and Marta were now standing excitedly in front of the stove, waiting for Liesl to take out the tray of scones.

"Stand back girls," Maria carried the bread tin with the risen dough over to the stove. "You don't want to get burnt," she warned.

The girls stood back and watched Liesl open the stove and place the tray of scones on top of the stove. She stepped aside as Maria placed the bread in the stove.

Louisa and Kurt had stopped arguing and were now standing near the stove, drawn across from the sink by the smell of the scones.

"Can we have one," Kurt asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Not yet, Kurt, let them cool down a little!" Maria laughed. "How's that tea coming along, Friedrich?"

"I think it's ready," Friedrich called out as he placed a large teapot on a serving tray.

Maria picked up two of the hot scones in the tea towel she was still holding and dropped them onto a plate on the tray next to the pot of tea and a saucer holding a generous knob of butter. "Don't forget a tea cup!" Maria reminded Friedrich as he went to pick up the tray.

He smiled at Maria and took a cup and saucer Louisa retrieved from the clean breakfast dishes that hadn't yet been put away.

"Here's one for you, Fraulein Maria," Louisa walked over to place another cup and saucer on the tray.

"We'll just take one for your father," Maria placed a hand on Louisa's arm. "I don't want to distract him from his work," she added as she saw Louisa's look of disappointment.

"Keep an eye on everything, Liesl," Maria called out as she followed Friedrich who was carrying the tray out of the kitchen. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Fraulein Maria," Liesl called after her. "Your apron…" she nodded down to Maria's floury apron. There's no way she was going to capture Father's attention wearing that.

"Oh, of course!" Maria shrugged. She smiled as she undid the bow at the back and slid the apron off over her head. She draped it over the back of a chair as she moved towards the door.

Walking down the hallway behind Friedrich, Maria smiled to herself. Since breakfast, they'd been busying themselves in the kitchen. It had only been a few hours, but she was desperate to see Georg again. Before the children had come back downstairs, he'd banished himself to the study. It had seemed the only answer.

Steadying the tray, Friedrich stepped aside as they came to the study, allowing Maria to gently knock on the door. Her heart was pounding as she held her breath. This is ridiculous, she told herself.

"Come in," Georg called from behind his desk. In the past, he'd retreated to his study to avoid the world. Today he'd locked himself away to avoid Maria. Finding her impossible to resist, he'd been trying to get things under control before he joined her and the children again. He'd lit the fire before sitting at his desk to start working his way through the paperwork that had been piling up. Spending the past weeks planning his first Christmas with the children in years, he'd neglected everything else. But it had been well worth it. Especially with Maria here.

Holding his breath, Georg watched as the door opened. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked as Friedrich walked in, carrying the tea tray. He narrowed his gaze as he looked past Friedrich to Maria, locking her eyes in his heated look. "This _is_ a nice surprise," he said dangerously. He'd missed her. Desperately.

Glancing at the neat stack of papers sitting on the corner of his desk, Georg smiled to himself. He'd spent the best part of the past two hours staring across the room. Daydreaming. Reliving last night. Imagining the night ahead. He hadn't even attempted to concentrate on anything else. Even the new U-boat plans he'd been reviewing hadn't tempted him from his thoughts of Maria. _God, what was it about this woman?_ He thought he'd been too old for this kind of thing.

"It looks like you've all been busy," he smiled at Friedrich as the tray was placed on the middle of the desk.

"Still trying to prove me wrong, Fraulein?" he moved his eyes back to hers in an open challenge.

"Well, you have to admit those cooking lessons have come in handy, Captain!" Maria shot back at him.

"Perhaps…" was all he was prepared to offer.

"I'd forgotten how much the children eat and poor Cook hadn't planned on us getting snowed in," she shrugged an I-told-you-so his way. Tearing her eyes away from Georg's, she busied herself with pouring him a cup of tea.

"Um, I might go and make sure we've got enough wood for the stove," Friedrich nodded to his father, quickly excusing himself, deciding it might be best to leave Fraulein Maria and his father alone to settle their argument.

Georg nodded at his son. Maria had been right. Friedrich had grown so much since last summer. He realised now how much the boy had needed him. But, rather than it being a chore, he'd found that he actually enjoyed spending time with him. Actually, with all the children. He watched as his son walked across the room and out the door, leaving it ajar.

Pushing his chair back, Georg stood up from the desk. Walking behind Maria towards the door, his hand deliberately brushed her waist as she busied herself cutting one of the warm scones in half and scraping a generous amount of butter on each piece. He smiled as he thought he heard a stifled gasp. Or was he just imagining it. Was his mind still playing tricks from last night? He was flexing both hands now, trying to clear his mind. Trying to calm himself.

Maria could still feel her body burning where Georg had barely touched her. With her back to the door, she kept herself busy with the cup of tea. She wondered if her body would ever get used to his touch. Would he always have that effect, she wondered. As she heard the door to the study click shut, her head shot up, her body froze. They were alone. Her breathing was coming a little faster and her body was aching for his touch even more. She couldn't turn to look at him. She couldn't move.

"Maria…" it was a strangled plea that started from halfway across the room.

Her breath caught as she heard him moving across the room, reducing the distance, closing in on her. Above the blood pounding in her ears, she heard her name roll off his tongue. Again. But she couldn't answer. Her mouth was dry. She couldn't remember how to string two words together.

She wanted him.

She felt the heat of his body behind her, he hadn't even touched her.

"I've missed you," he whispered, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck, sending a shiver all the way down to the base of her spine. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She was in trouble.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there. Waiting. Holding her breath. It may have only been a few seconds. She had no way of knowing. All her senses were focused on him. She wasn't aware of anything else. She gasped at his first touch. It was the soft brush of his lips against the nape of her neck. It was just a hint really. Barely a touch. But it ignited a fire somewhere deep within.

"Georg…" It was barely a murmur.

She needed him.

It was only ever meant to be a chaste kiss. He hadn't meant it to be anything more. But hearing his name on her lips was all the encouragement Georg needed. He bent down again, this time his lips clung to neck. As he heard Maria's breathing becoming ragged, his lips didn't leave her. They couldn't. His mouth slowly, deliberately, pulled and tugged its way to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Oh, Georg…" Maria sighed as her body moved instinctively back against him. But instead of falling into his muscle and heat, she felt his strong hands take her arms, holding her in place. All the while, his mouth was nipping at her neck, driving her mad with need.

Georg smiled against her neck. He was desperate to feel her body. Being so close, not feeling her against him, was such a sweet, maddening torture. A torment all its own. But he knew that denying themselves now, the slow build up, would make the release so much more intense when their bodies finally came together.

"Georg, please…" Maria begged him between sighs.

"Ssshhh, be patient, Darling," he whispered against the shell of her ear, his hot breath sending a tremor through her body. "You smell wonderful…" he turned his attention back to the skin at the base of her neck as the relentless tug of his skilful mouth moved towards her exposed collarbone.

Maria had already lost control of her body, and she now was losing the last strands of her common sense. All she could think of was Georg's hot breath on her skin, whispering declarations of love between his desperate kisses. He was telling her how he needed her, reminding her he could never let her go. Her body still wasn't touching his, but she felt like he was invading every part of her. The heat of his body was unbearable. The air seemed to be growing heavier with his musky scent. She couldn't think. She was losing herself completely…

Glancing up, Georg stirred as he watched Maria. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. Her eyes were closed, there was a smile on her parted lips, her breathing was heavy. Continuing a lazy path, tracing her collarbone with his mouth, he was becoming distracted by the rise and fall of her chest.

As Maria's moans filled his ears, he finally lifted his mouth and turned her around, pulling her roughly into his arms in one swift motion. Her eyes were now open, wide and dark, heavy with desire. But before he could stop to think, Maria was on her toes searching for his lips. She was drawing his bottom lip into her mouth, her kisses enthusiastic and hungry. _Dear God, what had he unleashed!_

With an arm around her waist, pinning her to him, Georg cupped her cheek and met her desire with kisses that were impatient and greedy. He held her tightly as she clung to him. He was drowning out her enthusiastic moans with his own desperate sounds. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her. Now. His mouth was demanding. His tongue unrelenting.

 _Oh God, he needed her._

ooooXXXXoooo

"Friedrich!" Liesl spun around, turning her attention from stirring the pot of soup on the stove to her brother as he entered the doorway. "What was Father doing in his study?"

"Sitting at his desk, of course," Friedrich thought it was obvious. What a silly question.

"Was he happy to see Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta chimed in hopefully.

"Happy? He seemed a little annoyed," Friedrich couldn't work out why his sisters seemed to care so much. "He seemed more impressed with the scones. Why?"

"Friedrich!" Liesl couldn't hide her frustration. "Haven't you noticed that Father hasn't been the same since Fraulein Maria arrived yesterday?"

"Well, I suppose he's seemed a little distracted. Perhaps a little distant…" Friedrich really hadn't been paying too much attention. He wasn't too sure what he was supposed to have noticed.

"Didn't you notice _anything_?" Louisa butted in. Really the boys were hopeless sometimes.

"I guess now that you mention it, he didn't have any paperwork on his desk," Friedrich told them. "In fact, it didn't look like he'd been working at all," he recalled, wondering if the girls might be on to something.

"See!" Leisl exclaimed. "Something's made him moody. Or someone…"

"Well… they did seem to be arguing about something…" he offered, hoping that would satisfy his sisters.

"Is Father going to be mean again?" Gretl asked as she grabbed hold of Brigitta's hand, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"Not if we can help it," Liesl reached out to hug her little sister.

"What are you talking about?" Friedrich wondered what his sister was up to.

"Well…" she whispered looking around at the circle of hopeful eyes, the children all took a step towards her as she started explaining. "We've got a plan…"

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg gazed out from the terrace. After a lunch of soup and warm bread, they'd spread out in the salon and the children continued enjoying their Christmas gifts. He'd been wrestling with the train tracks that he'd been helping the boys build the night before. He'd also been wrestling with his stray thoughts about Maria.

At least constructing the track had provided some kind of distraction. And he'd been able to pretend that it was the source of his frustration. Although, the knowing glances from Maria suggested that he might not have been fooling everyone. Their encounter in his study before lunch had ended too soon, leaving them both frustrated and on edge.

The snow had finally stopped falling in the mid afternoon and they'd all rugged up and raced outside to take advantage of the break in the weather before the evening started closing in.

Maria and the smaller girls were putting the finishing touches to the snowman he'd helped them build earlier. The older children had been helping but had moved on to throwing snow balls at each other. He could still see Kurt and Louisa in the distance, but had lost sight of Liesl and Friedrich. Truth be told, his attention had been focused on Maria. He was waiting for her to turn around again and catch his eyes. He knew he was looking at her a little too intently. He had been all day. But he couldn't help it.

He'd tried to keep his distance all afternoon. The stolen touches had just made him want her more. They hadn't helped. They'd made it worse. In the end, he'd decided he needed to keep his distance, so he'd moved onto the terrace. He'd been following her every move ever since.

His eyes had barely left her. His heart had leapt at every laugh, as he watched her lips and remembered the feel of her mouth on his bare skin. The flush of her cheeks reminded him how her skin had glowed last night, the heat of her body setting him on fire. _God she was gorgeous_. He cleared his throat as he tried to clear the stray thoughts from his mind.

With the snowman's stick arms now firmly in place, Maria turned to him and brushed a stray lock out of the way with her bright woollen mitten. It was a hint of a wave that anyone else would have missed. But not him. He gave her a small nod, congratulating her on adding the final touches to the snowman.

Leaning down to remind the girls to be careful in the slippery snow, Maria turned to make her way up the terrace steps towards Georg. The girls had begged him to help them build the snowman. Her heart had jagged a little when she realised that this was the first real snowfall of the winter. It was probably the first time he'd built a snowman for Marta and Gretl. Brigitta was probably too young to remember. She'd stood back and watched as the girls took delight in their father playing in the snow with them while the older children threw snowballs at each other.

Just as he was finishing the snowman, Kurt had cheekily thrown a snowball at his father and managed to hit him in the back of the head. Georg had taken off after his youngest son with a handful of snow and a stream of threats that had trailed off into the distance. Maria had turned her attention to helping the girls finish the snowman. Georg had returned some time later, breathing hard and complaining about getting old. He'd been leaning on the terrace balustrade ever since.

Maria had been a little relieved that he'd moved to the terrace. It was silly really, but she'd been horribly distracted. Before coming outside, he'd changed out of his suit into a pair of rather tight, casual pants and knee high boots. She couldn't ever remember seeing the Captain so _dressed down_. Well, last night really didn't count, she decided, smiling to herself as she made her way up the steps.

Georg gripped the balustrade with his gloved hands as Maria made her way towards him. As she moved alongside him, he leaned over. "Naughty thoughts, Fraulein…?" he whispered against her ear, smiling as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

Georg's hot breath sent a shiver down her spine that the snow and cold air could never match. Oh, what was it about this man, she wondered.

"Captain, I have no idea what you mean," Maria blushed as she placed her gloved hands on the balustrade, trying to steady herself.

Georg laughed at her discomfort. "Don't worry, I've been having them all day," he confided as he moved his hand closer to hers so that their little fingers were barely touching. He cursed that he couldn't feel her skin against his.

"The children are so happy, I'd missed this more than I'd realised," Maria decided to move the conversation back to safer ground. But it was difficult to concentrate, not just because he was touching her. Standing so close, his muskiness was enveloping her. It was making her feel lightheaded.

"It will always be like this," Georg turned to look at Maria. "Now that we're all back together."

Maria turned to smile at him. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Georg lifted his hand from the balustrade and went to place it around her waist, unable to resist, but his attention was dragged back towards the lake. Gretl was near the gate to the lake squealing with delight as she turned her face skyward and tried to catch a stray snowflake on her tongue.

"How beautiful!" Maria exclaimed as she watched the snow starting to fall against the lake and the mountains.

"We should call the children in," Georg said. "The weather's coming in again."

"Have I told you that the children have something planned for tonight?" Maria was still watching the young girls spinning around in the snow.

"Oh?" Georg turned to Maria. "Any idea what they're up to?"

"None at all." Maria replied. She wasn't proud of her attempts, but earlier she'd tried to prise something out of Gretl and Marta. She knew how much their father disliked surprises.

"Not even a hint…" she murmured absentmindedly.

 **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**

 **Please check out "Too Lost in You" which was included on the "Love Actually" soundtrack.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a lend!**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	7. Chapter 7

**There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun…**

 **And I can't explain**  
 **But it's something about the way you look tonight**  
 **Takes my breath away**  
 **It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside**  
 **And I can't describe**  
 **But it's something about the way you look tonight**  
 **Takes my breath away**  
 **The way you look tonight**

 **With a smile**  
 **You pull the deepest secrets from my heart**  
 **In all honesty**  
 **I'm speechless and I don't know where to start**

 **And I can't explain**  
 **But it's something about the way you look tonight**  
 **Takes my breath away**  
 **It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside**  
 **And I can't describe**  
 **But it's something about the way you look tonight**  
 **Takes my breath away**  
 **The way you look tonight**

 **"Something About The Way You Look Tonight" Elton John "The Big Picture" (1997)**

Maria couldn't help but smile as she wiped her hands on the damp tea towel. It had been another perfect day. As she watched the children putting away the last of the dinner dishes, she wondered what she'd done to be so blessed.

After feeling horribly lost and alone since leaving the villa at the end of the summer, it now seemed like she was in the middle of the most amazing dream. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Looking around the kitchen amongst the din and mayhem, she marvelled that not only was she soon to become the stepmother of these wonderful children, she was soon to become the wife of their father. Her heart fluttered a little at the thought of Georg. It always did. In fact, it always had.

Earlier, it had started snowing heavily again, sending them all scurrying inside. After warming themselves up with hot cocoa and some more of Cook's delicious Christmas biscuits in front of the fire in the salon, they'd decided to have an early dinner. The children had been hungry after running around in the snow and hadn't needed any encouragement. They'd all helped Maria prepare a feast with the fresh vegetables from the pantry and the leftover roast meats from yesterday's Christmas lunch.

Smiling as she watched the children cleaning up, she wasn't sure whether she heard Georg first. Perhaps it was just that sixth sense she'd developed over summer. Even before he'd appear, she always seemed to know if he was nearby. The air would grow a little heavier with expectation. Her senses more alert, somehow she'd feel more alive. Holding herself a little tighter, she felt him approaching from behind.

"Everything under control, Fraulein?" Georg asked, but quickly realised what a ridiculous question it was. His own control had been slipping throughout the day. Hadn't he just been out into the cold night air to double check that the front gates were locked? Of course they were. In this weather, no one could venture too far and no one had come or gone all day.

"Under control…?" Maria stumbled over her words. Why couldn't she think when he was so near? Still not daring to look at him, she tried to pull herself together, and responded over her shoulder with a hurried "I think so, Captain." He was standing so close to her now, her head was swimming with his musky scent.

Remembering their earlier lapse in his study, she looked around the kitchen, desperate to find a distraction. Something. Anything. Picking up the tin of biscuits from the bench beside her, she thrust them towards Georg.

"Actually, can you put these away?" she was already walking into the enormous pantry. "Put them up there where I can't reach them," she stood in the middle of the room lined with shelves and all kinds of packets and tins, nodding towards an empty space.

"They're far too…" she said softly turning to smile at him, but instantly regretting it. Georg wasn't paying attention to anything in the pantry except her. Seeing that look in his eyes, she immediately lost her train of thought. She lowered her eyes and found herself staring at his lips. "They're far too…" she began again, but stopped as she noticed a grin tugging at his lips. _Oh, dear_. "Far too delicious…" she finally managed, still staring at his lips.

Seeing how rattled she was, he gave her a wicked smile. "Not nearly as delicious as you, Fraulein…" Georg bent and whispered dangerously in her ear as he drew her earlobe into his mouth.

Maria spun around. "Captain! Behave yourself!" she whispered as she hit his arm, the shock of him daring to take advantage of her in the pantry, especially with the children so close, suddenly bringing her to her senses. "Just up there on the top shelf," she waved her hand before bustling back out into the kitchen, hoping the children wouldn't notice how flustered she was. But it was impossible to hide the effect he had on her. Deciding to busy herself with some invisible crumbs on one of the benches, she tried to ignore that he was back in the kitchen, standing behind her.

"Friedrich! Kurt! Let's make sure we've got enough wood for the fires," Georg called out to the two boys. Kurt flicked his older brother with a tea towel, then raced across the kitchen to their father.

"Take it easy!" Georg chuckled at them as he ruffled Kurt's hair. "It's not a race," he walked out of the kitchen with an arm around Friedrich's shoulders. Maria was still looking at the doorway long after they'd left the kitchen. She loved seeing Georg and the boys together. When she'd first arrived, Georg didn't seem to notice how much his sons looked up to him. How much they just wanted some of his time. They craved for even just a moment with him. It had been the same with the girls.

"Thank you, Fraulein Maria," Maria's thoughts were interrupted as Liesl walked up and linked arms with her. "It's been so special sharing Christmas with you and father."

"It has been wonderful, hasn't it?" Maria turned and kissed Liesl's cheek. "I missed you all so much."

"Well, it's not over yet!" Liesl turned to her with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"What on earth have you children been planning?" Maria looked around at the girls who seemed to be bursting with excitement. Marta couldn't stop a giggle escaping, while Louisa gave Brigitta a nudge. "I would have thought you'd all be too tired tonight for anything," she added, despite knowing only too well how much energy the children had.

"You'll see soon enough!" Liesl said as she steered Maria out of the kitchen. "Come with me!" she added mysteriously as she turned back and nodded to her sisters.

"Surely you can give me a hint?" Maria begged Liesl, the laughter from the younger girls fading as they made their way across the foyer to the stairs.

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. He still didn't know what the children were up to. After they'd brought in some more firewood, he'd let Friedrich talk him into changing into a suit. He'd rather enjoyed wearing something more casual than what he would normally wear. But he was intrigued to see what the children had planned. Of course, he'd put up a little resistance. Just a bit of teasing, really. He was always going to give in. He loved that the children felt so at ease with him these days that they included him in their games. Knowing that there was a time when they feared him, made it all the more special. It was all thanks to Maria.

He smiled back at himself. The children had loved having Maria spend Christmas with them. He knew they would. They adored her as much as he did. Why, just earlier, Kurt had asked if she could stay forever. He knew the children would be beside themselves when they announced their engagement.

Reaching for his cufflinks, he imagined they'd share their news with the children when the snow storm finally passed. Not that he was in any hurry. Alone at the villa with Maria and the children, he would happily sit out the storm for another week. Once the weather cleared, he would arrange for Maria's belongings to be picked up from the house of her friend's parents. And, of course, he sighed, he would have to arrange for Max to return as chaperone. He would speak to Maria later tonight after the children were in bed. _Tonight_. He could hardly wait to have Maria all to himself.

Bending down, he splashed his face with cool water. Reaching for the towel, he knew it wasn't enough. He probably needed a cold shower. Hell, standing out in the freezing snow hadn't helped. Although this thing had been simmering away all day, he'd somehow managed to keep it under control. Well, most of the time. Staring back at himself, he wondered who he was fooling.

Now that he was back in his bedroom, surrounded by the memories of last night, his resolve was certainly being tested. He could feel the last remaining threads starting to unravel. _God, he needed her_. Desperately.

Running a smoothing hand through his hair, he swept his fringe back in place. Taking one last look in the mirror, he squared his shoulders and told himself he just needed to hold himself in check a little longer. He walked from the bathroom and went to retrieve the jacket he'd left lying on the bed. He stopped. For a moment, all he could see was the vision of Maria. Naked. On the bed, holding her hand out for him. Wanting him. Desperate for more. _Oh, dear God…._

Snatching his jacket off the bed, he quickly made his escape, determined to leave the images of last night's lovemaking firmly behind the bedroom door.

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg stood in the foyer facing the staircase with his hands clasped behind his back. He wondered what was keeping Friedrich. He'd been told to meet him here. At least it had given him time to regather his thoughts. Growing impatient, he turned towards the large mirror hanging on the wall. Checking his reflection, he tugged at the cuffs of his crisp white shirt.

Glancing at his watch, he decided to give them five more minutes. If no one made an appearance by then, he would go upstairs and find out what the hell the children were up to. He'd been trying not to think about her, but he wondered if Maria had been more successful extracting any information from the girls.

Smoothing the sides of his hair with the palms of his hands, he stopped suddenly as he heard a noise on the stairs. Flicking his eyes up to the corner of the mirror, he felt the air being sucked from his lungs. "Maria…" It was hardly a whisper. He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or his desperate reflection staring back at him. God, he could hardly draw breath, let alone think.

Holding himself tight, he turned slowly and looked to the top of the stairs. There she was. All alone. Looking down at him. _Oh God, she was breathtaking!_ She smiled at him. Not a shy smile. There were no nerves. There was nothing self-conscious about the woman who was walking down the stairs towards him. She was confident, assured. And he was spellbound.

Maria smiled down at Georg. He looked so handsome in his dark navy suit. She was wearing her blue dress. _The_ blue dress. She'd first worn it the night of the puppet show. The night she'd first heard him sing Edelweiss. That was the night their two worlds collided. Oh, they'd both tried desperately to ignore it. Stupidly, they'd tried to bury what they felt, not daring to believe that it was shared. Convincing themselves that the heated looks were innocent. Pretending that the accidental touches had no effect.

Now, making her way down the stairs, she understood that look in his eyes. He wasn't even trying to hide how much he wanted her. She nodded to him. She understood. She felt it too.

His eyes never leaving her, Georg made his way to the bottom of the stairs. She seemed to be floating towards him. She'd always seemed to float whenever she wore that dress. Like one of God's own angels sent to him from heaven. What had he done to deserve her, he wondered. He flexed his fingers impatiently, as she glided down towards him.

With only a few stairs between them, he reached out and offered her his hand. Feeling her fingers wrap around his, he squeezed her hand affectionately. As she came to a stop on the last step, he captured her other hand in his.

"This is hardly playing fair, Fraulein," he scolded her, but his eyes danced with anticipation and need.

"Whatever do you mean, Captain?" she looked down at him.

"You know I could never resist you in your blue dress," he whispered as he looked her up and down. It was a relief looking at her without having to be guarded. "You're so beautiful…" he added vaguely, lost somewhere between her blue eyes and the smile tugging at her lips.

"I really didn't have a choice," she smiled sweetly at him. "Your eldest daughter insisted I wear it," she added when she saw his frown.

"Hmm…you too?" Georg glanced down at his suit. "What are our children up to?"

" _Our_ children?" Maria whispered, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yes, Fraulein, _our_ children," he said it more firmly this time, as he leaned in closer. "Oh, didn't I explain?" he asked innocently.

"Explain what?"

"I come with baggage," he teased as he let go of her hand and reach up to run the back of his forefinger down her cheek. "Lots of baggage…" he whispered.

"Oh, you can't call the children…" Maria's laugh was cut off by a door slamming from the children's wing.

"Sshh…let's play along and see what they have in store for us, shall we?" Georg ran a reassuring thumb across the back of her hand before letting go and stepping away from the staircase.

As Maria stepped off the last step to stand beside him, they both turned towards the children's rooms. They could hear the children hurrying along the upper landing, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

When they rounded the top of the staircase, Maria and Georg could see that the children had also changed into their best outfits.

"Oh, don't you all look smart!" Maria exclaimed as they came down the stairs.

The two young girls raced down the stairs ahead of the rest of the children and threw themselves at Maria.

"You don't look anything like the children who were running around in the snow!" Maria reached over and straightened the bow in Marta's hair, which brought a fit of the giggles.

"Alright everybody!" Georg's voice rang out, bringing an abrupt end to the chatter and laughter. "Can one of you please explain why we're standing here all dressed up?"

The children turned to Liesl, who gave her father the sweetest look. "Well, you'll just have to follow me," she told him mysteriously as she turned on her heel.

Georg looked across the children to Maria, who arched a brow his way before turning to follow the rest of the children, who were falling in behind Liesl.

Liesl stopped in front of the ballroom doors and reached down to open one of the double doors. She turned around to everyone who had stopped and were now milling around. Looking from Fraulein Maria to her father she smiled. "We thought it would be fun to have our own party!" she declared as she opened the door to reveal the grandeur of the ballroom bathed in the warm light of the chandeliers.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!" Maria clapped her hands together. She shot a sideways glance at Georg. Although he was holding himself tightly, she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Liesl, I hate to point out the obvious, but we don't have an orchestra," Georg followed everyone into the ballroom.

"We don't need an orchestra, Father!" Liesl turned to him. "We've got the gramophone!"

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Georg mumbled. But he smiled to himself as he watched Maria. She was already in the corner of the room shuffling through the pile of records on the table beside the gramophone. She was worse than his daughters.

"This is perfect!" Maria spun around. "There's so many wonderful waltzes and polkas!" she gasped as she worked her way through the records. "What a perfect idea!" she exclaimed turning to hug Liesl. "Put this one on, please," she passed the record across to Liesl, who was beaming.

Liesl took the record from Fraulein Maria and shot her father a victorious smile.

Georg stood back with his arm folded across him, his elbow rested on his folded arm as he tried to hide his amusement behind his hand. So, this was the children's plan? This was what they had been scheming? His eyes were still on Maria, but Liesl was beside her now putting the record on the gramophone. He smiled at his eldest daughter and her romantic, matchmaking notions.

If only she knew that he'd fallen in love with Maria long ago. Oh, God, perhaps she'd seen something. Had she realised before he even admitted it to himself? Honestly, he'd found Maria irresistible from the beginning. Looking at her now, even as she busied herself in the corner, he was smitten. She was adorable. Normally, he detested parties and dancing, but her enthusiasm was infectious. _God, she was more excited than the children!_ As usual, she was thawing his reluctance and misgivings.

After the initial crackling, the ballroom was soon filled with Strauss' opening bars of "A Thousand and One Nights." Maria had taken Kurt's hand and led him out to the middle of the room. After a bow and curtsey, Kurt awkwardly took the waltz stance with Maria's reassurance and she was soon encouraging him around the room. Friedrich and Louisa quickly joined them, much to the delight of the younger girls who watched on in their pretty party dresses.

Georg walked over to Liesl and held out his hand, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, young Lady," he smiled.

"Of course, kind Sir," Liesl beamed back at her father as she took his hand and curtseyed.

She felt his strong arms around her as she held on to him and he was soon leading her around the room. "I hope you don't mind, Father, I know you never really liked parties," she apologised. "I thought it might be fun," she added with an innocent shrug.

"A party without a room full of strangers seems a great idea," Georg bent down and kissed the top of his daughter's head as he turned her around. "Who knows? I might even enjoy myself…" he added as stopped suddenly and dipped Liesl towards the floor, causing her to squeal in surprise.

Maria looked over and caught his eye, nodding her appreciation that he was playing along. He felt his heart skip a beat at her approval.

Liesl beamed at her father. She hadn't danced with him at the party he'd held last summer for Baroness Schraeder. In the days before the party and even on the night, she'd secretly hoped that he'd ask her for a dance. Although she was disappointed that he never did, she quickly forgave him. She'd actually felt sorry for him after seeing so many guests jostling for his attention that night. She'd wondered if it was like that for him at every party. And then there was the Baroness, who'd made it clear that she didn't want the children there at all. But that was all in past!

Tonight, she was going to enjoy their own special party. And if her father finally came to his senses and realised that he was in love with Fraulein Maria, then all the better! She glanced across to her old governess who was laughing with Kurt as they moved around the room. Looking back at her father, she noticed that his gaze had also strayed across to Fraulein Maria, who was now counting waltz steps for Kurt. She smiled as she watched his eyes follow her. They always did. They always had…

Maria had lost count how many times they'd changed the record on the gramophone. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Gretl was in her arms and they were dancing a silly, exaggerated polka, struggling to keep in time with the music. The young girl was giggling away, despite trying to fight off the sleepiness that had been creeping up on her.

"I think we'll have to get you to bed soon, Sweetheart," Maria came to a stop against one of the ornate walls. Catching her breath, she rested her forehead against Gretl's, who tightened her arms around Maria's neck and buried her head against her.

Georg was dancing with Louisa and looked across her to Maria. His heart clenched as he watched her with his youngest daughter. The children loved her so much. As she looked up and caught his eye, he winked at her. _God he loved her_.

As the music came to an end, the only sound from the gramophone was the telltale hissing and clicking sound. With Liels's help, Brigitta was looking through the pile of records.

"Time for one more, girls," he called out as he watched Maria place a very sleepy Gretl back down on the floor. He was met by protests from all the children. Checking his watch, he looked around at them, "It's getting late, it's well past everyone's bedtime."

"Father, can you and Fraulein Maria show us this dance?" Liesl turned around to her father as she hugged one of the records to her.

"Hmmm…which dance…?" Georg asked vaguely as he flexed his fingers. So far, he'd avoided dancing with Maria. God knows, he'd wanted to pull her into his arms the minute he saw her on the staircase. But he'd realised that he needed to keep his distance if they were to keep their secret to themselves a little longer, so he'd busied himself dancing with his daughters.

"I think it's called the Laendler, Father," Brigitta was already placing the record Liesl handed her onto the gramophone.

"The Laendler?!" both Maria and Georg said as one as they turned and looked at Brigitta.

"Oh, Liesl, I'm sure you children would rather have one last dance for the night instead of watching your Father and I try to remember the steps to that old folk dance," Maria protested. But she was met with howls from the children, all begging their father to dance with her.

"But you danced it so beautifully the night of the party," Liesl reminded them.

Georg shot a look towards Maria, who gave him the tiniest nod. "I suppose we could dance the first part…" he tugged at his ear.

Maria lifted her brow in question.

"Well, if I recall Fraulein, you can't remember all the steps, can you?" he gave his shoulders a shrug, deciding that there would be no harm if they only danced the first innocent steps.

"Hmmm…let's see, Captain," Maria squared her chin. Perhaps she could pretend to forget the steps earlier this time.

The children all clapped and cheered as they gathered around the gramophone and watch on as Maria turned on her heel and made her way to the middle of the ballroom. She turned towards Georg and gave him a determined look.

Swallowing hard, Georg walked slowly to the middle of the room and came to a stop. He was in front of Maria. Facing her. She smiled at him. As he stood waiting, he could barely hear the din of the children above the blood pounding in his ears. _God, did she have any idea what she did to him?_ He needed to concentrate, but she made it impossible. Waiting for the first familiar bars, he tried to breathe deeply as he willed himself to calm down.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. Forgetting himself, unable to resist, he reached out and caught her hand in his. "You're beautiful…" he mouthed as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand. She held his eyes, but her cheeks seemed a little flushed.

Trying to ignore the air around them growing heavy, Maria smiled back at Georg. He was so handsome. She wasn't sure how she was going to remember anything now that he was tracing lazy circles across the back of her hand. As he gave her a reassuring nod, she wondered if he was sensing that she was growing restless. It seemed to be getting warmer.

Letting go of her hand at the sound of the gramophone crackling to life, Georg took a step back. As the music began, their eyes still locked on each other, he bowed and Maria curtseyed. Reaching out to take her hand, they turned away from the French doors at the end of the ballroom and stepped down towards the children, who were smiling back at them.

Coming to a stop, they turned towards each other and Georg took her other hand in his. His hands had been burning all night with the need to touch her, now here he was, finally holding her. It was such a relief. He squeezed her hands as they hop-stepped back towards the middle of the ballroom.

Turning under Georg's arm, they hop-stepped back towards the children, both gave them a smile. He turned her under again, before taking her hand. As they turned towards each other, Maria met his eyes. There was that look again. She could feel her breathing coming a little faster. And now, there was that half grin of his. She couldn't think of anything except how much she loved him.

Taking hold of her hand, he led her down to the far end of the ballroom. He was reminded of their first dance together, that warm summer evening out in the courtyard. But tonight, it was different. There were no undeclared feelings, no questions, no doubts. Tonight, she was his, and he was forever hers.

Reaching the end of the ballroom, they turned towards each other. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was coming faster now. _God, he wanted to kiss her._ He wanted to take her in his arms. Willing himself to concentrate, he smiled and nodded reassuringly as he took her other hand in his.

Holding both hands now, they faced each other and stepped back down towards the centre of the ballroom. As he lifted their arms above their heads and turned in underneath, Georg was reminded how beautifully Maria danced. But now, with her body almost touching his, he was reminded how beautiful her body was too. He needed to feel her against him. His body was aching for hers. Being so close, yet not touching, it was starting to drive him mad with need. _God, it was torture_.

Letting go of one of her hands, Georg held her other hand above their heads as she twirled beside him while he stepped beside her and led them back away from the children. He was aware of her skirt brushing against his leg. He needed to think of something else. Anything but her. But how could he?

Spinning her around, he took hold of her free hand as they linked arms across their bodies and swept in a circle around the room. Georg looked across at Maria and smiled as she tilted her head to the side away from him. He thought he could see a pulse thundering in her exposed neck. Or was he imaging it?

Now that he knew how sweet she tasted, he wanted to tease that pulse with his mouth, follow its path down her neck. He longed to trace a line of kisses along her collarbone, knowing only too well the path that his mouth wanted to take, pulling and tugging at her skin as he slowly revealed more of her…. Realising where his stray thoughts were taking him, he forced his mind back to the steps of the Laendler.

As they came to the end of their circle around the ballroom, Maria turned in his arms and was now smiling at him. He held her hands up between them and pulled her gently towards him. Somehow resisting the temptation to pull her against him, he gazed at her, still struggling to control his thoughts. As she looked away and stepped either side of him, Georg checked himself again. She was so close now, almost in his arms.

As she came back to stand in front of him, he nodded and smiled at her. She rewarded him with the most gorgeous smile. _God, he loved her!_

Turning, he lifted their hands overhead, sweeping them down as he brought both hands to rest on Maria's waist. As she held his gaze, once again it took all his restraint not to pull her to him.

Still holding her by the waist, he turned her around in an arc before letting go. With her back to him, Maria twirled around in a wide circle, out of reach, kicking her heels, happiness written all over her face. Georg turned with her on the spot, clapping in time. His eyes never left her. Although, he lowered his eyes momentarily to catch a glimpse of her shapely legs, exposed when she lifted her skirt as she skipped around him. He quickly moved his eyes back up her body as he remembered the feel of her legs arounds him. _Dear God, he needed to concentrate_.

Maria stopped and turned to face him and his heart leapt as he saw the look in her eye. She wanted him too! It was his turn to step around her. Wondering when he'd last had so much fun, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. They both turned to face the children, not that either of them noticed them. For some time, they'd become the only two people in the world. Nothing else existed. As they took a few small steps, Georg reached over his shoulder, catching her outstretched hand in his. He smiled to himself knowing that she was still there with him. At that moment, he realised that she always would be.

Taking her hand, Georg led Maria around, turning her to stand in front of him. He took hold of her hands and held them between them, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Holding one of her hands above them, Maria gasped as she felt Georg pull her around the waist with his other hand. She was now flush against him as they turned. There was no mistaking the heat of his body against hers. The memories of last night came flooding back. She was reminded of the feel of his body moving as one with hers. How their steady rhythm had grown more desperate, more urgent, as they declared their love, as they both let go, drawing out their release.

Spinning together as one, Maria was struggling to think as the air grew heavier with his natural, musky scent. She was drowning in him, completely lost in him. She held the intensity of his gaze. It was impossible to ignore the desire in his eyes. He wanted her as desperately as she wanted him.

They were moving in unison now. The images that he thought he'd left back in his bedroom were invading his mind. Staring into her eyes, he could see how much she needed him. The heat of her body was driving him wild. He needed to feel her skin against him. All of him. Moving as one, his breathing was shallow. _Oh God, he needed to stop these stray thoughts…_

Bringing their arms down, he turned her in the opposite direction, before raising her other arm above their heads. This time, Georg pulled Maria even closer to him. His control was slipping. He could feel her, all of her, through his suit. And he knew she could feel him. Her chest moved against his as she tried to catch her breath. It was such a delicious distraction. He needed to see her, to feel her, against him. _God, they needed to shed these clothes_.

He continued gazing into her eyes, they were only inches apart. Their breathing was ragged now as they both fought through their basic, instinctive need for each other. He glanced down at her lips. They were parted, ever so slightly. He needed a taste. He fought to hold himself back from her lips, that sweet mouth of hers was teasing him. Tempting him. They were so close now. They were sharing the same air. _God, he had to kiss her._

And then suddenly they stopped turning. Maria was looking up at him through darkened eyes, and there was no mistaking her need. He knew he was far beyond masking his own.

He slowly let go of her hands, and they dropped to her sides. But neither of them moved. They hardly blinked, they needed each other. Their bodies were close, still touching, his lips were only barely an inch from hers.

The only thing Maria was aware of was Georg. Everything else had disappeared long ago. She could only think about the feel of his body against her. The taste of the air they were both struggling to share, as they fought to breathe.

He brought his hand to her cheek, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. He bent down and brushed her lips with his. Lifting his head, he watched her eyes flutter, they were heavy with desire.

Then he heard a giggle. _Oh God, the children!_ He'd forgotten all about the children. Taking a moment, trying to catch his breath, he took both her hands in his. Somehow, he managed to wink at her as he cleared his throat. "Marry me, Fraulein," he asked loud enough for the children to hear.

All Maria could manage was a nod. "Yes..." she barely whispered.

Before they knew what was happening, the children were cheering and squealing their way across the ballroom towards them.

 **Thank you so much for continuing to read and review.**

 **Apologies that this chapter was so long. I really lost track of the word count this time!**

 **Please check out "Something About The Way You Look Tonight." As always, Elton has taken the poetry of Bernie Taupin and turned it into a gorgeous song.**

 **I don't own TSOM, still just having a lend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away**

 **You can reduce me to tears**  
 **With a single sigh**  
 **Every breath that you take -**  
 **Any sound that you make**  
 **Is a whisper in my ear**  
 **I could give up all my life for just one kiss**  
 **I would surely die**  
 **If you dismiss me from your love**  
 **You take my breath away**

 **Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the earth…  
I love you**

 **"You Take My Breath Away" Queen " A Day At the Races" (1976)**

Maria turned the handle, and in one swift motion, let herself in and quickly closed the door behind her. Leaning back against the door, after a quick glance across the room, she closed her eyes to catch her breath. Above her breathing, the only sound was the fire crackling from across the room. Alone at last!

Running a hand through her hair, she let out a heavy sigh, unsure if she could take much more of this. It had been relentless. She'd been certain it was going to go on all night. It had been impossible to tear herself away. She really hadn't wanted to disappoint. She knew how special and new this all was. Perhaps she would learn to grow into it. After all, she should be able to enjoy it. But she hadn't found any of it fun.

Wiping the back of her hand against her forehead, she wondered if it was too late to undo everything. Could she turn back the clock? It seemed like the only way to avoid all of this. She still hadn't opened her eyes. If she kept them closed, then perhaps she could pretend that this wasn't really happening. If it wasn't snowing, perhaps she could just sneak away. But she'd caused so much pain when she ran last time. Berating herself for even thinking such a thing, she knew it really wasn't an option. But there had to be something…

"Whatever have those girls done to you, Fraulein?" her eyes shot open as her thoughts were interrupted by a rich baritone, purring with amusement.

"Georg?!" Maria hissed as she looked around, but couldn't see him. He wasn't at his desk. There was only a tray with a pot of tea, which she was now only just noticing. "Where are you?"

Still leaning against the door, she allowed herself a small, fleeting smile as he appeared from somewhere on the floor between the sofa, armchairs and fireplace. As he made his way across the study, the warm light from the desk lamp fighting against the shadows cast by the fire behind him, she held her breath. He looked so devastatingly handsome with his jacket and tie removed, his sleeves rolled up and his hair a little tousled. She had to admit that she was enjoying seeing Georg so relaxed. But, blinking hard, she knew she couldn't let him distract her. She had to concentrate.

"How could you leave me there?" she demanded as he came to a stop in front of her. "You saw what it was like."

"Maria, with the girls so excited about the wedding, well, I'm sorry, but it's every man for himself," he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. She was a little flushed, and he was starting to see from the look in her eyes that he wasn't going to be easily forgiven.

"Thank you very much for abandoning me," she threw at him.

"Fraulein, you saw how they were leading up to the party," he soothed her as he caught her hand in his. "We knew what they were going to be like."

"Well, I do now!" she shot back at him.

"That's why we decided to keep it a secret," he reminded her.

"Well, thanks to you, it's not a secret anymore!" she hurled back at him.

"I had to do something," he told her gently, trying valiantly to defend himself. "I tried, but it was impossible not to kiss you," his eyes dropped as he brought his other hand up to ghost his finger across her lips. So soft. So tempting. "I could hardly be seen kissing the children's old governess without any explanation, now could I?" he added, looking back up to her eyes.

"I guess not…" Maria shrugged, conceding a little ground as she closed her eyes, her concentration wavering dangerously as he assaulted her senses in the most wonderful way. Now he was tracing lazy circles on the back of her hand.

"Let's not talk about it anymore tonight," he could see her starting to relax. "I can see they've got you all worked up about…"

"Worked up!" Maria's eyes flew open as she hissed at him. "Don't tell me I'm worked…"

"Come here, Maria," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "Let's not think about wedding plans until tomorrow…" he whispered against her hair. "There will be plenty of time for that…"

"Well, not according to Leisl!" Maria continued against his neck. "She says that these things take weeks to organise properly. Apparently, we need to…"

"Sshh…Why don't we worry about that tomorrow?" he held her tighter, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "We can't do anything about it tonight, can we?" he was gently rubbing her back as he tried to calm her. He smiled as he felt her shake her head slowly against him.

"Honestly, Maria, if I could find a priest and a church in this snowstorm, we would've already exchanged vows," he purred against her ear.

"Really…?" she mumbled as his words sent a shiver down her.

"Don't let the girls scare you. They'll have settled down by the morning, I'm certain," he assured her, lifting his hand to stroke her hair affectionately. "They're just over excited tonight, that's all."

"Oh, I know," Maria whispered as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" she added quietly as she dropped her eyes from his. "I just panicked. I'm not used to all of this…"

Reaching down to capture her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he forced her to look up him. "So much has happened these past days. It's been a whirlwind," he told her quietly. "Don't apologise. It's natural to feel a little overwhelmed, a bit frightened and unsure about things," he bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'm here, Maria. Always. We're going through this together."

"Thank you, Georg." What had she done to deserve him, she wondered. "You know, you were right," he arched his brow at her, wondering what she was about to concede. "I was a little worked up, wasn't I?" she asked sheepishly, but there was amusement in her voice and laughter behind her eyes.

"Perhaps. Just a little," resisting the temptation, he knew better than to laugh, as he ran his hand down the length of her bare arm exposed by the short sleeves of her blue dress. "You're cold, Maria! Go and warm yourself in front of the fire," he reached around her waist to the small of her back and guided her across the study towards the fireplace.

Feeling Georg's hand leaving her, she turned around wondering why he'd stopped following her.

"I'm bringing you over a cup of tea," he explained as he watched her stop in the middle of the room. "Just sit down and warm up."

"Oh, Georg, I'd love a cup of tea," Maria smiled gratefully towards him. "How did you know?"

"A lucky guess, I suppose," he shrugged his shoulders. Little did she know, over summer he'd observed and learned her little routines, committed to memory what she liked and disliked, gathering as many details about her as he could. At the time, he wasn't even aware he was doing it. Unwittingly, he'd become something of an expert on the subject of Maria before he'd even realised.

As she sat down on the large leather sofa that faced the fireplace, Maria could hear the teaspoon tinkling against the teacup while he stirred in the sugar.

"Three teaspoons of sugar, please," she called out to him.

"Three it is, Fraulein," he smiled as he continued stirring in the three teaspoons of sugar he'd already added.

It certainly was cosy in front of the fire, and it had been getting rather cold sitting on the bed in the girl's room. A cup of tea was exactly what she needed.

As Georg came around the edge of the sofa, he stopped beside the mantel. But rather than pass her the cup of tea, he stopped to kick off his shoes. Giving her a half grin, he sat down on the rug between the fire and the sofa.

"Come and sit down here, Fraulein, it's much warmer," he told her.

A little surprised at seeing this side of the Captain, she sat down on the plush rug beside him. Smiling, she took the saucer from him. "Ooh! What's this!?" she squealed in delight.

"Well, after I made my escape, I scoured the pantry to find Cook's stash of cooking chocolate," he shrugged. "I knew you'd need something after those girls had finished with you," he added as he ran his forefinger down her cheek. "Perhaps a little peace offering as well?" he shrugged.

"Thank you!" Maria beamed at him. "Do you want some?" she asked holding out the length of chocolate he'd broken off from the larger block.

"Just a bite," he smiled as he held her hand. Without breaking eye contact, he brought her hand up to his mouth and bit off a small piece. He watched as her eyes dropped to his mouth while he chewed and swallowed the dark chocolate.

"You have the rest…" he said softly as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand and reluctantly let go.

Maria quickly looked away, staring into the fire to try to stop her thoughts racing away from her. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"You realise, that if the girls had gone on much longer, I would have come to save you," Georg turned to her.

"Really?" Maria glanced sideways at him, her tone suggesting that she didn't quite believe him.

"Well, after I made your tea and checked the fire…" he lifted his brow at her. "Unfortunately, it took me a little longer than planned to find the chocolate."

They sat in comfortable silence while Maria ate the rest of the chocolate and sipped her tea.

"I had fun tonight," Georg said simply, still staring into the fire.

"It was a great night, wasn't it?" Maria turned to him, smiling. "Although, I haven't danced for so long, my legs are going to be sore tomorrow," she added kicking her shoes off and stretching her legs out towards the fire.

Georg's eyes drifted to Maria's legs stretched out on the rug. He followed down from the hem of her dress, which finished just below her knee, and watched as she flexed her toes.

"I know you don't like parties and dancing, but it meant a lot to the children," Maria interrupted his stray thoughts. "They had a wonderful time!" She stopped to take a sip of tea.

"You know, Liesl actually apologised to me tonight," he told her. "I used to love dancing," he added.

"I'm not sure I believe you," Maria laughed at him.

"It's true!" he reached over and ran his finger along her forearm. "I can dance all night if I'm holding the woman I love," he whispered. "And now, after four years, I've found her."

"Oh, Georg..." Maria turned to him, her breath catching as she saw the look in his eyes. "The girls think you're such a romantic," she added as she looked back at the fire.

"Oh, they do, do they?" he asked, feigning indifference, but secretly more than a little pleased. He would only find peace with himself when he could banish forever their memories of him being a tyrannical, absent father.

"They thought it was horribly romantic that you proposed while we were dancing the Laendler," she told him.

"So you didn't just discuss wedding plans after I left," he cocked his head at her.

"I guess we'll have to celebrate our engagement the day after Christmas, won't we?" Maria reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Officially." Georg turned her hand in his and ghosted his thumb across her palm, tracing the lines absentmindedly. "Christmas night will always hold a special place in my heart, Fraulein," he looked up at her, his breath catching as he watched her blue eyes dancing in the soft glow of the fire. "I'll always cherish the night I first held you," he whispered. "The night we first celebrated our love."

"Oh, Georg," Maria squeezed his hand. "I feel exactly the same."

"Let me take this," he held out his hand and she passed him her near empty teacup. Leaning over, he placed it on the hearth.

Turning back to her, he placed his forefinger against her jawline and slowly turned her face towards his. "I love you so much, Maria," he told her. Cupping her cheek, he glanced down to her lips. He leaned down and brushed them gently with his. As he watched her lips part, he kissed her again. This time, her lips clung to his even as he began to pull away from her. They held him there, unable to break contact.

Not needing any encouragement, he opened his mouth against hers, tugging on her lower lip. He thought he heard her sigh his name as she opened her mouth, but perhaps it was his imagination. His tongue quickly found hers, and all he could think of was the taste of chocolate and sweet tea. _Oh God, she was so delicious!_

As their kisses became more heated, more desperate, she'd somehow found her way on his lap. Or had he pulled her there? It didn't matter, she was raking her hands through his hair. There was no escape from her hungry, frantic kisses. But he didn't care, he would willingly surrender to her.

He hadn't planned to take her here in front of the fire, but he was like a man possessed. Giving in to her was all he could do, he was powerless to fight. And now her hand had found its way to his chest. The sudden sensation of her hand on his bare chest, was overwhelming. It was all he could think about. Their kisses were growing deeper as he tried to taste more of her. All of her. _God, he needed her_. His hands were running up and down her back. As beautiful as the silk of her dress was, he needed to feel the softness of her skin under his hands. Against his body.

Swallowing her moan of approval he eased himself backwards, taking her with him. Just as the rug was breaking their fall, her mouth left his.

"Oh!" she managed between shallow breaths. Maria was suddenly surprised to find herself lying on his chest, which was rapidly moving up and down beneath her as he tried to fill his lungs with air.

Smiling at her, Georg cradled the back of her head with one hand and gently brought her lips back towards his. Maria's eyes, now dark with desire, fluttered closed as he lifted his head, desperate to feel her mouth against his. As his lips found hers, he groaned in relief.

Stopping suddenly, Maria's eyes shot open. "What's that?" she whispered as she lifted her head.

"I don't hear anything, Maria," Georg lifted his shoulders off the rug so he could reach up to kiss her.

"No, someone's knocking on the door," Maria leaned on his chest as she turned towards the door.

"I think you may be hearing things, Darling," Georg lifted himself up further, growing even more desperate to kiss her again.

"Georg, there's definitely someone at the door," Maria placed her finger against his lips.

"Let me get it," Georg sighed, kissing her forehead as she rolled off him, allowing him to stand up. "Those children know they should be fast asleep by now…" he mumbled and cursed as he made his way towards the door. Running his hands through his hair, he decided that this better not be his daughters. It was getting far too late for any more of their damn ideas for the wedding. Perhaps they should just elope, he wondered. Reaching for the door handle, he jerked open the door. Looking down, his heart melted. Standing in the doorway was a timid Marta in only her nightgown clutching her threadbare teddy bear to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Father…" she said in a quiet, unsteady voice. "I couldn't sleep…you told us not to disturb Fraulein Maria…" she looked down at her bare toes to gather some courage, then looked back up with big eyes, "Teddy thought we should come and see you…"

"Well, I guess you and Teddy had better come in then," Georg held out his hand to Marta who grabbed hold of it with her tiny hand as she padded into the study. Georg closed the door behind them and led her across to the sofa in front of the fire.

"Fraulein Maria!" Marta squealed as her father led her around the sofa and she saw Fraulein Maria sitting on the plush rug with her back against the sofa.

"Oh, come here, Sweetheart," Maria turned and held her arms out as Marta threw herself at her. "Now, why on earth couldn't you get to sleep?" she asked, rubbing the small girl's back as her arms went around her neck and she buried herself against her.

"Because you're going to leave again when it stops snowing," she sniffled into Maria's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetie," she told Marta softly as she looked up at Georg and smiled. "I'm going to be staying here."

"But Liesl said you would have to leave until the wedding," she pulled back to look at Maria, and swept her hand through her hair, making Maria wonder how well she'd managed to get it back into place.

"Fraulein Maria will be staying here, Marta," Georg was now sitting on the sofa and reached over to run the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Really?!" she turned to her father as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Of course she will," he smiled. "Now, why don't you and Teddy come up here with me? I've got a secret to tell you."

Marta scrambled next to him on the couch. She giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't tell anyone else," his face was serious.

"I won't, Father," Marta returned his serious look. "I promise," she added quietly, her hand reaching up to his cheek. She ran her small hand along his jawline, enjoying the feel of his stubble under the soft skin of her hand.

"Uncle Max will be arriving once this snowstorm passes," Georg whispered in her ear.

"Uncle Max! Really?!" Marta squealed in delight.

"Yes," Georg nodded. "Now, why don't you close your eyes? Perhaps you and Teddy might find it easier to sleep here?"

Marta nodded up at him. "I think we might…"

"Aren't your toes cold?" Georg asked as he reached down to touch them. "Marta! They're freezing!" He reached down and rubbed them with his hand, while she giggled and squirmed.

Happy that he'd warmed them up, Georg wrapped his arms tighter around her as she snuggled against his chest. "Do you remember the words to Silent Night?" he asked her softly.

He felt her nodding against him. "Of course I do, Father!"

"How about you sing along then? Now, close your eyes and I'll start…"

 _Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright_

He smiled as Marta joined him singing the second line, her soft, innocent voice clenching his heart. He wondered how he could have ever stopped his children from singing. What was he thinking banning music from the house? He shuddered to think what would have happened to them if Maria had never come into their lives. As if on cue, her voice joined them and his heart skipped a beat. After all, this was the carol that, by some miracle, had brought them back together.

 _Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild_

Understanding their shared significance of this carol, Maria shuffled across the floor a little so she was leaning against his leg. She just needed to feel his touch as the memories from that night last week on the streets of Salzburg flooded back.

 _Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

Marta was only singing every other word now. She'd stopped trying to keep her heavy eyes open, they were closed now and her breathing was getting heavier. Georg smiled at his little angel. Not long now and she'd give up fighting sleep altogether.

 _Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight_

He reached down and ran a hand through Maria's hair. She leant her head against him. Marta was fast asleep now. Her head had rolled to the side and her grip on Teddy had loosened.

 _Glories stream from Heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing, sing Halleluiah  
Christ the saviour is born  
Christ our saviour is born_

"I love you so much, Maria," he whispered as he ran his fingers down her neck along her shoulder, until he reached the neckline of her dress. "Thank you."

Maria had closed her eyes at his gentle touch, reaching up to squeeze his hand, she turned around to look at him. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of Georg with his arms wrapped around a sleeping Marta, her well-worn teddy bear somewhere in the middle of it all. When she'd first arrived at the villa, she couldn't imagine such love and affection from the man who'd confronted her. Especially towards his children. It had been a beautiful transformation.

"I'll put Marta to bed," Georg whispered down to her. "Then I'll check on the rest of the children."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked quietly, mindful not to disturb Marta as she stood up.

Georg smiled at her and nodded as he rose from the couch with Marta stirring a little in his arms. Maria opened the door and they walked across the foyer and up the stairs to the first landing.

Maria stopped and turned to him. "I'll see you later," she whispered, smiling at him as she turned left towards her old room in the staff wing.

Georg stood and watched her walking away from him. _God she was so beautiful._ Inside, and out.

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg smiled to himself as he walked along the upper landing, he truly was blessed with seven wonderful, healthy children. But now, with them all fast asleep, he was wondering how long he would have to wait for Maria. His thoughts rapidly returning to her desperate kisses in the study, he knew he'd need to feel her in his arms again. And soon.

Reaching the master wing, he wondered if he should have gone to Maria's room instead. He stopped, debating whether he should turn back. He needed her. Desperately.

But he decided he should continue on to the master suite. After all, she had told him she would see him later. Reaching the closed door, he reminded himself how much he used to dread finding himself alone in these rooms. They were filled with so many memories, so much pain, so much regret and anger. But Maria, who had always been a balm to his pain, had changed that.

Opening the door, his eyes were immediately drawn across the room to the dark form on top of the bed. He'd left the bedside light on earlier when he'd changed into his suit, but he couldn't make out what it was. It looked like his coat.

Reducing the distance between him and the bed, he smiled as he realised it was Maria. She was on her side, turned away from him, lying underneath his woollen coat that he'd been wearing out in the snow earlier. He eased himself gently onto the edge of the bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. Looking down at her, he knew he could sit there and watch her sleep for hours and he would be the happiest man in the world.

"Georg…?" she mumbled as she turned her head towards him.

"I'm here, Maria…" he whispered.

"Sorry," opening her eyes, she turned onto her back and stretched. "I had to wait for you here…"

"Don't apologise. I can't think of anything better than finding you here," he ran a finger down her cheek.

"How were the children?" she asked.

"They were all sleeping. Brigitta had fallen asleep reading, so I had to tuck her in and turn her light out," he adored how much she cared for the children. "I was actually going to go to your room. I couldn't wait to see you again," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Really?" she smiled up at him. "I got to my room, and felt so alone…"

"You'll never be alone again, Maria…" he told her quietly as he lifted his coat off her and threw it over the chair beside the bed. He could feel his pulse start skipping, she was still wearing her blue dress. She hadn't even stopped to change. _God, she must have needed him_. Reaching out his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed, she took hold and he pulled her up towards him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him.

Maria's hand was clutching his hair, pulling his lips towards hers. She needed his wet, hungry kisses. Their mouths instinctively found each other, and she moaned her relief. "Georg…" she sighed into his mouth as her hand moved from his shoulder and forced its way between their bodies, underneath his shirt. She could feel the tight muscles of his chest flinch at the unexpected touch of her fingers. As she kneaded and pulled at his skin, she was reminded of their love making last night. The feel of his muscles under her hands, how his body had moved against hers. "I need you, Georg…" she wasn't sure if she'd said the words out loud, or whether she'd just shouted them out to herself in her head.

Maria's desperate plea, whispered against his mouth, was all Georg needed. His hands had been holding her against him, but now he moved them to the nape of her neck. He had to see her. He had to feel her. With his mouth still devouring her, her moans filling his head, his unsteady fingers started fumbling with the buttons at the back of her dress. As each button was released, it revealed more of her soft skin to his desperate hands. He took his time. Exploring and teasing. Stopping to move his mouth to her shoulder, tugging and nipping as more was revealed. Then his lips would find hers again, until his fingers released the next button, exposing more skin for his mouth to torment.

Half of the buttons were undone before he reached her undergarments. He quickly fumbled with the remaining buttons at the back of her dress. Reluctantly releasing her mouth, he leaned his forehead against hers as they both tried to control their shallow breathing. Pulling away from her, he looked at her darkened eyes, heavy with desire.

Georg reached for her dress with both hands and gently pulled it down off her shoulders. It pooled around her waist, revealing her undergarments. Holding his breath, he caught one of the straps in his forefinger and pulled it down off her shoulder to expose her breast. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered as he gently traced her with his forefinger. Moving his attention to her already taut nipple, he looked up as he heard her gasp.

Smiling at her, he bent down and drew her nipple into his mouth. Hardening under his skilful tongue, Maria's fingers were raking through Georg's hair, holding him against her. His hand had found her other breast, and drew it out from her undergarment. Maria wasn't sure which was more of a torment. His relentless tongue dragging across her, or the insistent kneading, squeezing, pinching of his fingers. She was sure she was going to burst if he continued much longer. "Georg…please…" she pleaded into his hair as she could feel herself slipping.

Releasing her from his mouth, he sat up. But, before he knew what was happening, Maria's hands were quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. "There's no need to rush," he whispered.

"I can't wait, Georg," she tugged his shirt free from his trousers, desperate for his body against hers.

Catching her hands in his, Georg smiled at her. "Give me a minute…" He stood up and undid the last button of his shirt. Pealing it off, he threw it onto the chair on top of his coat. Unbuttoning his trousers, he tried to think of anything but Maria lying on the bed behind him. Already heavily aroused, he needed to settle himself down. Taking his time to remove his trousers and underpants, he tried to relax a little.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to find Maria lying back against the pillows with her dress and undergarment removed. She smiled at him, blushing a little as she looked down at his arousal. Swallowing hard, his eyes moved down the length of her body. Still wearing her underpants and stockings, he knelt on the floor beside the bed and started to release her stockings from their garter. He watched her as he rolled each stocking down her leg, his eyes taking in the rise and fall of her chest, which was coming a little faster as his fingers brushed her skin. With both stockings finally removed, he ran his hands along the length of her legs. Her skin was so soft.

Moving his hands slowly, tenderly along her inner thighs, his eyes roamed back up her body as he heard her moan. Unable to hold himself back any longer, her garter belt was quickly unfastened and somewhere on the floor. Standing up, he caught the waistband of her underpants in his fingers.

Maria lifted her hips of the bed as she felt him starting to pull her underpants down. She watched as he threw their last remaining piece of clothing on the floor.

Her eyes followed him as he walked around the foot of the bed and sat on the other edge. Swinging his feet up onto the bed, he moved into the middle. Reaching across, he took hold of Maria's waist and pulled her on top of him. "I love you, Georg," she smiled down at him as she slowly ran her fingers down his cheek.

At that moment, as he looked into her eyes, suddenly, it all made perfect sense. The magical summer when Maria arrived at the villa like a breath of fresh air, shining a light onto places that had been in darkness for too long. The autumn of despair that seemed to go on forever, when all seemed lost. The rekindling of hope and love at Christmas.

"What's wrong, Georg?" Maria could see the emotion in his eyes.

"Maria, it's finally hit me," he whispered through the lump in his throat. "I once was lost, but now am found…"*

THE END

 **Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story along the way. I hope you've enjoyed reading it nearly as much as I've enjoyed writing it!** **As always, I had planned for this final chapter to be a short and sharp wrap up, but (as always) I got carried away. Apologies yet again.**

 **Please check out the amazing live version of this beautiful song from Queen. It was recorded during a concert at Hyde Park. Freddie Mercury's (RIP) vocals are flawless. Breathtaking.**

 **Originally, this story was supposed to be a one shot Christmas present for a dear friend. Months and chapters later, this final chapter is my same dear friend's birthday present - Happy Birthday oxox**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just had a lend!**

 *** Amazing Grace, John Newton, 1779**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


End file.
